Shingeki no Kyojin (Naruto Version)
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kali ini Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, serta teman-temannya yang lain diceritakan telah lulus dari pelatihan yang mirip kerja rodi jaman kompeni. Mereka semua berhak memilih untuk melanjutkan kemana. Pasukan penjaga yang madesu, pasukan pengintai yang cengeng, atau polisi militer yang doyan molor? /CHAPTER 4/
1. Fall Of Konoha Part 1

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : Terinspirasi dari fandom tetangga, Shingeki no Kyojin. Maaf ya Isayama-sensei kalau ceritanya author buat ngaco disini, hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan Chara : **

**Eren Yeager : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Armin Arlert : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Mikasa Ackerman :Sakura Haruno**

**Kalura Yeager : Kushina Uzumaki**

**Grisha Yeager : Minato Namikaze**

**Pastor Nick : Hayate Gecko**

**Hannes : Iruka Umino**

**Erwin Smith : Kakashi Hatake**

**-Fall Of Konoha Part 1-**

Di tengah sawah kering yang sehabis panen seorang bocah abg berusia kisaran 12 tahunan lagi asyik tertidur dengan posisi kedua tangan yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Bocah berambut pirang itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya sembari menggeliat kesana kemari seperti layaknya ulat yang baru disemprot pestisida.

"Hah!" Tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menampakan ekspresi terkejut setelahnya.

"Jangan ngomong 'hah' kalau gue ada persis di depan muka loe kali. Nostril gue bisa menciut gara-gara nyium bau nafas loe yang mirip ketek babi hutan" Protes Seorang cewek cantik berambut pink yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada persis di atas bocah yang barusan mengeluarkan nafas naga dari mulutnya.

Naruto segera terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian ia langsung duduk.

"Loe habis ngimpiin apa Nar? Tidur pulas kok masih bisa-bisanya ngimpi?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Gue..." Dengan wajah yang cukup pucat dan nafas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya "Gue ngimpi 'gituan' sama loe tapi keburu bangun deh"

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara lengkingan bak beruk disuntik vaksin rabies.

"NYAAAKKKKK!"

* * *

"Tembok adalah ciptaan dari dewa buat manusia, uhuk uhuk! Maka dari itu kita para manusia harus uhuk, berbakti kepada tembok. Dengan apa? Dengan cara uhuk, sering-sering mengecatnya, lalu gunakan pelapis uhuk, anti bocor, dan terakhir jangan mencorat-coretnya dengan tulisan-tulisan gak penting berbau lebay, uhuk uhuk!" Seorang pria dengan pakaian pastur yang selalu terbatuk kaya orang kena TBC akut, sedang sibuk berorasi layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan jaman baheula. Dengan toa kualitas dolby stereo digenggaman ditambah spanduk-spanduk bertuliskan 'SAVE WALL', 'VOTE HAYATE FOR NEXT MAYOR', 'PRAY TO JASHIN-SAMA' yang ditempelkan dibelakangnya, sudahlah cukup membuat aktifitasnya barusan dilirik oleh banyak penduduk yang berlalu lalang.

"Ingat warga Konoha yang berbahagia! Kita harus senantiasa menjaga tembok yang telah menjadi dewa pelindung kita selama ratusan tahun lamanya!"

Seorang warga bertubuh layaknya truk fuso keluaran tahun 80'an menunduk sejenak di hadapan pastur Hayate sambil meletakan selembar uang kertas "Ini sedikit uang buat berobat biar batuknya cepat sembuh ya pak"

"GUE BUKAN PENGEMIS KUTUKUPRET!" Teriak pastur Hayate mencak-mencak dengan volume toa yang dibikin maksimal.

Di tempat lain, kedua orang bocah terlihat sedang membawa karung berisi rumput sembari bertengkar di sepanjang jalan.

"Awas kalau sampai loe ngimpiin yang ngeres-ngeres tentang gue Nar. Gue bejek 'anu' loe!" Ancam Sakura kepada sosok laki-laki berkumis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya-iya. Kalau gue ngimpiin tentang loe yang berbau hentai paling gue gak bakalan ngomong"

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok pria bertampang payah dengan logo bunga bangkai di belakang rompinya menghadang langkah Naruto dan Sakura di tengah pintu gerbang besar.

"Hey hey, hik loe kenapa Nar? Hik" Ia berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri kedua bocah itu.

"I..Iruka?" Ucap Naruto spontan.

Dengan muka yang merah, Iruka senyam senyum gaje.

"Loe bau banget mulutnya. Jangan-jangan hari ini loe minum bir campur bensin ya?" Selidik Naruto sembari menutupi hidungnya.

"Hik bukan lah. Hari ini hik gue nyampurin sama minyak tanah, hehe" Jawab Iruka masih dengan cengengesan ala orang teler.

"Iruka! Yuk mabok lagi man"

"Nih gue tambahin minyak tanah ke gelas loe"

"Hahahahaha, goyang nyok. Seerrrrr"

Sakura yang melihat ketiga teman Iruka itu hanya bisa mengelus dada "Astaganaga. Semoga aja setelah mati mendapat tempat yang indah di neraka" *hah?*

"Bukannya loe lagi tugas hah? Kalau loe mabok terus Titan itu pada nongol gimana?" Protes Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Woy, loe anaknya Dr. Minato Yeager kan?" Teman mabok Iruka yang tadi asyik duduk tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung kesitu.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ayah loe hik udah berjasa banget buat kita semua hik" Kata Iruka singkat.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke samping. Sedangkan tangannya mengepal erat karena jengkel atas takdirnya yang menurutnya apes itu "Selagi kita semua hidup di dalam lindungan tembok hanya dengan makan dan tidur setiap hari, kita gak beda jauh dari yang namanya embek di kandang"

Seorang warga kebetulan saja lewat di samping mereka sambil membawa seekor kambing "Mbeekkk"

"Wakakakak, bocah itu pinter banget ngomong ya Iruka"

"Hahahaha, yang penting tetep goyang nyok. Seerrrrr"

Iruka cuma bisa melongo ngelihat Naruto sama Sakura yang ngelanjutin perjalanan mereka.

"Ngelihat mereka berdua yang membawa karung rumput seperti itu jangan-jangan...mereka akan bergabung dengan paguyuban petani ya?" Gumam Iruka *ya elah, jauh banget dari cerita aslinya mas*

* * *

"Naruto, gue gak kepikiran kalau loe bakal bergabung sama paguyuban petani" Kata Sakura.

"Monyong! Jangan kebawa-bawa si tukang mabok cemen itu Sakura. Pasukan pengintai maksud loe?" Protes Naruto ngotot sampai harus nyemburin hujan lokal.

"Iya itu maksud gue sebenarnya"

KLONTANG KLONTANG KLONTANG

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi lonceng yang memekakan telinga. Siapapun disitu tahu kalau lonceng karatan itu bunyi berarti...

"Pasukan pengintai pulang! Yuk kita lihat Sakura"

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto segera berlari. Disusul oleh Sakura dibelakangnya.

Di depan gerbang masuk kota...

Segerombolan kuda, sapi, kerbau, dan kambing yang ditunggangi oleh prajurit terlihat berjalan pelan memasuki kota Konoha. Karena populasi kuda yang ada cukup sedikit maka dari itu diikutsertakan pula sapi, kerbau, bahkan kambing asal bisa berjalan dan ditumpangi oleh para anggota pasukan pengintai. Dibelakangnya disusul oleh beberapa gerobak yang mengangkut korban-korban baik yang masih hidup, setengah hidup, maupun seperempat hidup alias sekarat nyaris mati. Yang sudah mati dibuang begitu saja untuk bahan makanan Titan ataupun karnivora liar.

"Gue pengin lihat dengan jelas ah" Gumam Naruto bersemangat. Setelah berkali-kali diomelin warga akibat menyerobot kerumunan, kecantol di ketek manusia, sampai-sampai kakinya yang harus keinjek-injek, akhirnya lakon di fic ini berhasil menaiki sebuah pohon rambutan dan melihat dengan jelas barisan pasukan pengintai yang sudah menjadi idolanya itu.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku bokep sambil menunggangi kudanya di posisi terdepan. Di belakangnya terdengar raungan-raungan memilukan bercampur nista yang berasal dari mulut prajurit-prajurit bawahannya.

"Hiks..hiks, kaki gue keseleo"

"Maakkk sakit maakkk"

"Huwaaa, lecet di tangan gue perih banget"

"Gue kebelet boker nih!"

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan memalukan nan cengeng dari para prajurit pasukan pengintai yang konon katanya berani mati demi menyelamatkan kepunahan umat manusia itu, membuat Naruto dan Sakura sweatdrop di TKP. Apalagi komandan mereka yang seakan tak mempedulikan keadaan anak buahnya sama sekali dan malah makin asyik membaca buku bokep.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang ibu-ibu tua binti renta menerobos kerumunan warga dan kemudian terisak-isak dengan wajah khawatir di hadapan para prajurit.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks, anak gue mana? Mana?"

"Anak ibu? Namanya siapa ya bu?" Tanya seorang prajurit dengan sikap yang dibuat tegar.

"Anak gue mana? Mana?" Ibu-ibu itu terus saja menanyakan keadaan anaknya dan membuat perhatian warga disitu tertuju kepadanya.

"Iya ibu. Saya tanya namanya siapa dulu?" Parajurit itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ibu-ibu tadi sampai menunduk dan mencengkram tanah yang ada di bawahnya "Mana anak gue hah? Gue pengin tau kabarnya!"

'Ya elah. Ini orang budek atau goblok sih?' Batin sang prajurit dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Sekali lagi ya ibu. Nama...anak...ibu...siapa?" Kali ini ia berusaha mengeja kalimatnya agar mudah dipahami oleh ibu itu.

"Paimin"

"Bukan Moses ya bu?" Kedua alis prajurit itu berkedut-kedut.

"Paimin! Mana Paimin hah? Mana? Muaanaaa?"

krik..krik..krik..krik...

Kakashi menghentikan kudanya mendadak kemudian ia menoleh ke arah belakang "Ibu, coba cari anaknya di fandom sebelah yang bernama Wiro Sableng ya bu" *emang ada fandom Wiro Sableng?*

Ibu itu langsung berdiri seketika "Begitu ya? Begitu ya? Oke! Paimiiinnn, ibu datang nak" Dan ia pun ngibrit begitu saja entah kemana.

'Duh gusti, berarti gue lebih gila lagi dong karena mau-maunya ngeladenin orang gila?' Parajurit apes itu hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pasrah.

Setelah gerombolan pasukan cengeng bin alay itu pergi, Sakura langsung menyeret kerah Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Masih mending gue nonton topeng monyet keliling daripada harus nonton sekumpulan prajurit yang tukang mewek seperti mereka itu" Gerutu Sakura dengan tangan yang masih menyeret paksa Naruto.

"Woy! Lepasin gue Kura. Lepasiinnn!"

Dan tak lama kemudian cewek berambut pinky itu segera melemparkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras ke arah tembok rumah penduduk sampai tuh cowok kumisan nyungsep dengan damainya.

"Jangan panggil nama gue yang cantik nan sekseh ini dengan sebutan Kura bego! Emang gue kura-kura apa?" Omelnya gahar hingga membuat percikan-percikan liur berbau amis menyeruak dari dalam bibirnya.

Setelah itu Sakura menghela nafas panjang "Nar, apa loe masih mau bergabung sama pasukan pengintai yang jelas-jelas cengeng, alay, dan tukang mewek seperti mereka itu?"

Naruto yang masih berada dalam posisi nungging akibat lemparan kasar Sakura cuma bisa manggut-manggut nista "I..itu nanti gue pikirin lagi. Bantuin gue ngambilin rumput-rumput yang berceceran ini dong. Embek gue bisa mati kalau gak makan hari ini"

* * *

**INFORMASI YANG TIDAK BOLEH DIKETAHUI**

Selain bodoh, Naruto Yeager adalah cowok yang gemar bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan cewek-cewek bahenol di kompleks rumahnya.

**INFORMASI YANG TIDAK BOLEH DIKETAHUI**

Selain sebagai tempat perlindungan, tembok raksasa Maria dan Rose ternyata sering digunakan untuk memasang poster-poster caleg narsis saat pemilu sedang berlangsung.

* * *

"Tadaima..."

Begitu pintu rumah Naruto yang sudah keropos dimakan rayap terbuka, seorang wanita berambut merah sudah menanti di dalam dengan mata menyala yang mengerikan.

"NARUTOOO! LAMA SEKALI LOE PERGINYAAA!" Tangan wanita itu langsung menjewer telinga Naruto sampai memerah.

"Sakit sama panas nyak! Panaasss"

"Rasain noh gara-gara kelamaan. Kebetulan nyak baru aja nguleg sambal cabe rawit" Ujar Kushina alias nyaknya Naruto dengan cengiran iblis.

Sakura senyam-senyum penuh kepuasaan melihat cowok tampang bokep itu kesakitan. Setelah meletakan karung berisi rumput yang dibawanya, ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk untuk segera makan.

"Haahhh? Nasi aking sama bekicot rebus lagi nyak?" Berkali-kali anak tiri Minato itu menghela nafas akibat mengetahui menu makan siangnya yang gak beda jauh sama menu makan siang suku primitif.

"Masih mending sama bekicot rebus. Harusnya loe tuh bersyukur Sak. Daripada kemarin siang yang cuma nasi aking tanpa lauk blas" Sahut Naruto setelah jeweran di telinganya dilepaskan oleh nyaknya.

"Udah makan sono. Kalau gak habis awas lho. Siap-siap aja..." Sebuah cengiran horror lagi-lagi terlukis di muka nyaknya Naruto sama Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura menelan ludah bersamaan, kemudian saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi pucat. Masih teringat dalam benak mereka ketika satu minggu yang lalu mereka berdua tidak berhasil menghabiskan menu makan malam berupa nasi jagung berlauk tumis kecoa asam manis. Esok paginya, dua bocah itu disuruh untuk mencabuti bulu ketiak Kushina. Naruto lengan kiri sedangkan Sakura lengan kanan. Gara-gara aroma ketiak nyak mereka yang bak terasi kadaluwarsa, setiap semenit sekali mereka berdua harus menghirup oksigen di luar rumah saat sedang melaksanakan hukuman nista itu.

"Bhabwehh mahhu pwerrghyi kemhanywaahh?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh berisi bekicot rebus campur nasi aking.

"Babeh mau pergi ke dalam tembok untuk menemui seorang pasien yang konon terkena sindrom dubur kejang" Jawab Minato sambil memasukan dokumen-dokmumen ke dalam tasnya.

Naruto langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah babehnya "Hah? Di dalam tembok rumah ada pasien dubur kejang beh?"

Minato memasang tampang frustasi "Idiot! Maksud babeh tuh ke daerah di dalam tembok raksasa itu lho. Mungkin gara-gara dulu pas loe lahir keluarnya kaki duluan jadinya IQ loe nyungsep gini. Hadeuh-hadeuh..."

Sakura meletakan sendok karatannya di atas meja "Naruto ingin bergabung dengan pasukan pengintip"

Naruto terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, bukan pasukan pengintip tapi pengintai. Pengintai beda dengan pengintip!"

"Iya itu maksud gue. Pengintai" Ralat tuh cewek pink.

Kushina Yeager menoleh seketika, kemudian ia menghampiri putra semata wayangnya yang dongo itu dengan cepat.

"Naruto, apa loe beneran mau bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai yang terkenal cengeng, alay, dan tukang mewek itu? Beneran?"

"Gue ingin nyak" Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Gak boleh! Nyak gak mau ntar loe jadi cowok yang doyan nangis kaya lekong" Semprot Kushina persis di muka Naruto sampai-sampai tuh cowok harus merasakan baunya nafas nyaknya yang gak beda jauh sama bau sampah basah.

"Nar, kenapa loe kepengin gabung sama mereka?" Tanya Minato.

"Gue kepengin gabung sama mereka biar gue terlihat gagah, perkasa, keren, dan akhirnya banyak cewek-cewek di kota kita yang kesengsem sama pesona gue beh. Terus kalau cewek-cewek itu udah pada jatuh ke pelukan gue, gue kan bisa 'gitu-gituin' mereka semau gue. Muahahaha" Naruto ketawa lepas penuh dengan aura mesum.

Tiba-tiba saja Minato berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Gue harus pergi sekarang"

"Tunggu sayang, loe harus mbantu gue buat mencegah Naruto bergabung sama grup lekong itu" Kushina segera menghentikan langkah suaminya di depan pintu rumah.

"Naruto, kalau babeh kembali akan babeh tunjukan ruang bawah tanah dimana tersimpan puluhan majalah bokep kepunyaan babeh pas masih muda dulu" Ucap Minato sambil menunjukan sebuah kunci besar dari dalam bajunya.

"Beneran beh?" Naruto nyengir ngeres. Ilernya ngeces.

"Bener"

"Beneran beh?" Iler Naruto mengalir makin deras.

"Bener"

"Beneran beh?" 'Anu'nya Naruto udah cenat-cenut.

"Beneran budeg! Udah ah babeh mau pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati beehhh" Teriak Naruto sambil dadah-dadah mengiringi kepergian babehnya.

Kushina berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto "Nyak tetap gak bakalan mengijinkan loe bergabung sama pasukan pengintai yang alay bin cengeng itu"

"Alay bin cengeng? Nyak tahu gak, orang yang cuma bisa diam di dalam tembok tanpa berbuat apa-apa itu persis kaya embek yang ada di kandang nyak" Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke kandang kambingnya yang sudah reyot dan terlihat hampir roboh.

"Mbeekkk"

"Naruto!" Teriak Kushina memanggil anaknya yang sekarang sudah berlari kencang entah kemana.

Dengan segera nyaknya Naruto itu memegangi pundak Sakura "Sakura, nyak tau Naruto itu gak ada bagus-bagusnya blas. Jelek, bego, mesum, hidup lagi. Tapi walau begitu dia masih punya utang ke loe kan Sak?"

"Hn" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai mati sebelum dia bayar utang ke loe sama membalas segala jasa yang udah nyak lakuin ke dia"

Jyah, ibu macam apa loe Kus?

Di tempat yang lain, seorang bocah berambut hitam bergaya emo sedang dipojokkan oleh tiga orang bocah yang badannya lebih gedhe daripada dia.

"Lepasin gue!" Bocah emo itu meronta-ronta saat tubuhnya digrepe-grepe oleh ketiga bocah nakal itu.

"Kenapa loe gak ngelawan pas mau diperkosa hah? Apa loe gak bisa? Atau jangan-jangan...loe juga ingin yaoian ya?"

Kedua bocah nakal yang lain cekikikan.

"Tunggu sebentaaarrr!"

Sebuah suara cempreng terdengar barusan terdengar jelas oleh trio bocah nakal yaoi itu. Kemudian mereka bertiga menengokan kepala serempak ke asal suara.

"Heheh, itu Naruto lagi. Sini maju loe"

"Sikat aja bos"

"Kita hajar si pirang muka beruk itu"

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, Naruto menyiapkan kepalan tangannya erat "Jangan ganggu Sasuke karena dia teman yaoi gu..maksudnya teman sejati gue"

Tapi sesosok cewek pinker yang berlari dibelakang Naruto membuat nyali trio bocah nakal maho itu ciut.

"GYAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

"WAAA!"

"Loe nggak apa-apa Sas?" Naruto menghampiri tubuh sohibnya yang pakaiannya acak adut gara-gara bekas digrepe-grepe oleh trio maho barusan.

"Kupret! Kenapa gue dapet peran bocah lemah sih di fic ini?" Keluh Sasuke sembari tubuhnya dipapah berdiri oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

* * *

Ketiga bocah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk nongkrong di pinggir sungai yang kumuh dan tercemar juga penuh sampah.

"Kenapa sih gak ada yang bisa memahami perasaan kita para bocah-bocah kece yang pengin eksis ini?" Curhat Naruto dengan gaya kalimat yang benar-benar lebay abis. Kemudian ia melemparkan sebongkah batu ke arah sungai. Tapi sayangnya lemparan itu terlalu keras sehingga batu itu sukses mendarat di kepala botak milik seorang bapak-bapak yang kebetulan lagi lewat.

"Anjing!" Jari tengah teracung ke arah Naruto sehingga yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menunduk berulang kali sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Warga benar-benar terlena gara-gara tembok besar yang melindungi kita semua dari serbuan para Titan itu" Sasuke mulai bermonolog ria.

Terlihat scene dua bocah yang lagi adu jotos gara-gara rebutan sebiji permen.

"Dan gak ada yang sanggup menjamin kalau tembok itu gak bakalan jebol suatu hari nanti" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Seorang ibu-ibu sedang kelabakan mengambili jemurannya yang terbang tertiup oleh angin kencang.

Suasana menjadi tenang dan damai sementara sebelum pada akhirnya...

JEEGGGEEERRR!

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang lagi asyik duduk langsung terlempar dari tempatnya masing-masing gara-gara getaran dahsyat barusan. Naruto kecemplung sungai yang bau dan jorok, Sasuke kejedot tanah, sedangkan Sakura nyungsep di pojokan.

Warga tiba-tiba saja berduyun-duyun dan berkumpul untuk melihat sesuatu. Sasuke segera bangkit dari acara kejedotnya kemudian mengikuti arah kerumunan warga. Disusul oleh Naruto dan terakhir Sakura.

"Sas, tunggu woy!"

Semua yang ada disitu melotot, melongo, dan cengep-cengep. Termasuk Naruto dan Sakura yang barusan saja datang. Dari balik tembok yang kokoh terlihat asap membumbung tinggi. Dan sebuah tangan berukuran amat besar tiba-tiba saja nampak.

"I..itu mereka. Para...Titan" Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

Sebuah kepala berukuran amat besar perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat jelas dari balik tembok yang tinggi. Matanya yang berwarna hijau, cadar buluk yang terkesan udik, serta lambang air terjun yang dicoret di dahi membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura spontan berteriak serempak...

"KAKUZU? LOE JADI COLOSSAL TITAN?"

"Berisik! Tinggal ikuti skenario dari author aja dan gak usah banyak cincong napa!" Timpal Kakuzu alias sang Colossal Titan.

Kemudian dengan ancang-ancang kaki kanan kebelakang, Kakuzu segera melayangkan tendangannya guna menjebol tembok Maria.

DHUUAARRR!

Tapi sayangnya cantengan di kaki Titan bercadar itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya hingga membuatnya harus berteriak kesakitan "WADAAWWW!"

Tembok yang jebol membuat segalanya porak poranda. Serpihan-serpihan tembok itu menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Di tengah-tengah menahan rasa sakitnya akibat cantengannya tambah bengkak, Kakuzu berseru ke arah belakangnya "Majuuu AkaTitaannn!"

Tiga Titan berukuran lebih kecil dari Kakuzu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah dalam kota melalui lubang di tembok.

"Gila! Gila! Gila! Demi nenek gue yang bau tanah. Kenapa gue yang cute ini harus telanjang bulat gini sih?" Sasori sang Titan berukuran 15 meter berusaha mati-matian menutupi kejantanannya yang terekspos jelas di hadapan massa dan yang pastinya berukuran...WOW! *plok plok plok plok plok*

"Huahahaha, saatnya gue berburu ladies" Ucap Pein sang ketua AkaTitan yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya yang akut itu. 'Anu'nya saja dibiarkan menggantung-gantung dan tidak ditutupi seperti layaknya Sasori.

"Tobi anak baik gak bakal membunuh kok. Cuma menggigit sedikit boleh ya? Gak sakit kok kalau Tobi gigit" Kata Tobi sang Titan autis bertopeng obat nyamuk yang gerakannya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kadang salto, muter-muter ala balerina, kayang, sampai roll depan dan belakang segala.

Naruto dan Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Tapi sayang sekali. Mereka tidak menyangka jika rumah mereka kini telah hancur ditimpa oleh serpihan tembok berukuran amat besar.

"Nyaaakkk" Naruto berlari menghampiri nyaknya yang posisinya sudah kegencet reruntuhan. Tinggal nunggu malaikat maut doang.

"Naruto, nyak udah gak bisa lari lagi. Kaki nyak udah patah kerobohan bangunan sama batu besar ini" Air mata mulai meleleh dari bola mata milik Kushina maupun milik Naruto.

"Nyaakkk" Naruto mulai mewek.

"Padahal loe belum bisa membalas segala jasa yang udah nyak berikan kepada loe. Tapi kenapa gue harus mati duluan ya? Kenapa? Kenapaaa?"

Naruto dan Sakura poker face di TKP.

"Naruto dan Sakura!"

Yang bersangkutan menoleh ke belakang. Itu Iruka yang datang.

"Iruka, bawa kedua bocah yang tak bisa membalas jasa gue pergi dari sini. Gue kecewa sama takdir ini" Gerutu Kushina.

'Ya elah. Udah hampir mati kok bisa-bisanya mikirin yang begituan?' Batin Iruka.

"Oke"

"Lho, bukannya di cerita aslinya loe gak mau disepelekan gitu terus berlari menghadang Titan?" Naruto terheran-heran atas sikap tukang mabok itu.

"Daripada gue kesana ntar balik lagi kesini karena takut, mending gue langsung aja bawa kalian pergi" Iruka dengan sigap menggendong Sakura di atas bahunya serta menyeret rambut Naruto untuk membawa mereka pergi dari situ.

"Kenapa cara gue dibawa gak elit gini sih?" Rutuk Naruto sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat rambutnya dijambak oleh tuh prajurit cemen.

Dari kejauhan Naruto dan Sakura melihat sesosok Titan berpierching sudah berada persis di atas reruntuhan rumah mereka berdua. Titan berambut oranye jabrik dan berwajah mesum itu kemudian mengambil tubuh Kushina dari dalam reruntuhan.

"Lho, kok loe nggak njerit-njerit histeris Nar?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada heran.

"Biarin aja ah. Jarang-jarang kan ngeliat adegan bergenre suspense persis di depan mata seperti ini" Kata Naruto datar seperti layaknya bocah durhaka yang minta dikutuk jadi siluman dugong.

Iruka yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua bocah tengil nan durhaka itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Kushina meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Titan bertampang bak preman pasar itu.

"Lepasin gue Titan sinting!" Seru Kushina.

"Berisik! Loe sebelum gue makan bakal gue jadiin objek pemuasaan birahi gue dulu. Huahahaha"

Dan kemudian chapter satu ini berakhir dengan sifat keapatisan Naruto dan Sakura serta tawa menggelegar dari Titan bernama Pein yang berhasil membawa korbannya untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan mesum.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Maafkan author karena cerita ini aneh, gaje, gak lucu, ataupun mengandung hal-hal negatif lainnya. Kira-kira ada gak yang mau ngeritik ataupun memberi saran untuk chapter ini atau chapter kedepannya?**

**O ya, cerita ini alurnya 90% persis dengan cerita SnK lho. Cuma dirubah sedikit dan dibuat parodi. Jadi bagi yang belum pernah nonton SnK pasti rada bingung dengan jalan cerita ini.**

**Author berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau mengeritik atau memberi saran. Tapi kalau kritik terlalu pedas layaknya flame author gak mau lho, hohoho.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!**


	2. Fall Of Konoha Part 2

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : Terinspirasi dari fandom tetangga, Shingeki no Kyojin. Maaf ya Isayama-sensei kalau ceritanya author buat ngaco disini, hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan Chara :**

**Keith Shardis : Ibiki Morino**

**(Perkenalan chara ini khusus untuk chara yang baru muncul di chapter ini)**

**-Fall Of Konoha Part 2-**

AkaTitan yang merupakan musuh terbesar umat manusia akhirnya datang menyerang. Tembok Maria yang amat kokoh karena dibangun dari bahan semen Tiga Roda dan dilapisi oleh cat No Drop *no promosi, just fun* pun mau tidak mau harus jebol akibat sepakan dari Titan Colossal yang berpenampilan layaknya unta arab, Kakuzu.

"Wahai umat manusia, ini semua uhuk terjadi gara-gara ulah kalian yang membuang sampah sembarangan uhuk dan tidak pernah membayar pajak pada waktunya, uhuk uhuk!" Ceramah sang Pastur penyakitan TBC bernama Gecko Hayate di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk manusia yang berlarian untuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Gak ada hubungannya serangan Titan sama buang sampah dan pajak dodol!" Protes seorang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan sedang berlari di dekat Pastur Hayate.

Dengan bermodalkan sebuah kitab jumbo bertuliskan 'AL-JASHIN'NISTA' yang bercover lingkaran berisi segitiga terbalik serta serta sebuah sapu lidi yang entah gunanya apa, sang Pastur terus saja nyerocos dengan gak nyambungnya.

"Maka dari itu, sebagai jaminan keselamatan kita harus uhuk menyembah DJ alias Dewa Jashin rutin seminggu tiga kali dengan tumbal ayam tiren uhuk belum kawin di setiap ibadah, uhuk uhuk!"

Scene beralih ke seorang cewek usia kisaran 20 tahunan yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah gedung besar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena saking takutnya.

Tak disangka olehnya bahwa ada sesosok makhluk raksasa dengan topeng berlubang satu sebesar anus Brachiosaurus yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari arah belakang.

"HAYOOO!"

"Makjang, bikin kaget aja" Sang cewek pun sontak menoleh ke belakang akibat suara mengagetkan barusan. Tak disangka olehnya jika nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf kalau Tobi bikin kaget. Yuk main sama Tobi, mau gak? Kalau Tobi kalah maka Tobi gak bakal makan kamu. Tapi kalau Tobi menang maka kamu akan Tobi jadikan cemilan, nyam nyamm"

Cewek itu mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi sosok Titan autis dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar karena takut "Be..beneran ka..kalau gue menang l..loe gak makan gu..gue?"

Tobi ngangguk-ngangguk mantap sampai-sampai kepalanya nyenggol bangunan di depannya sampai bangunan itu ambrol "Suwer deh. Kalau bohong maka Tobi bukan anak baik eh Titan baik lagi. Mau main apa jadi?"

"Gimana kalau petak umpet? Tapi peraturannya aku yang buat ya?" Tawar sang cewek seketika.

"Mau-mau. Yang jaga siapa dulu nih?"

"Ya loe lah. Tapi ingat, berhitungnya sampai sepuluh ribu ya. Kalau belum sepuluh ribu gak boleh nyari lho. Ingat? Sepuluh ribu hitungan"

Tobi langsung ngacungin jempolnya yang segedhe gajah bengkak itu dan memulai untuk berhitung "Siap ya, Tobi mulai berhitung nih. Satu...dua...tiga...empat..."

Cewek itu pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini buat kabur secepat kilat.

'Hihihi, dasar Titan songong. Sampai Orochimaru jadi ganteng pun loe gak bakal nemuin keberadaan gue ini' Kata cewek itu dalam hati sembari ngibrit dari situ.

Kembali ke scene sang Pastur Hayate yang masih getol-getolnya mengumandangkan khotbahnya yang sudah jelas non faedah itu.

"Para manusia hanya bisa melolong bak anjing kudisan dan meronta bak celeng kurapan. Kita itu adalah sampah! Sampah dari kumpulan yang terbuang dari TPS terdekat..." Belum selesai Patur Hayate menyelesaikan khotbahnya yang tak jelas arah tujuannya, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar langkah kaki yang keras dan semakin keras saja.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Walaupun Titan tapi gue mau kok sama Sasori-kyun yang cakepnya selangit"

"Buka kedua tangan yang menutupi selangkangan loe dong ganteng?"

"Eike mau dunk dibelay sama raksasa kyut kaya yei"

Pastur Hayate cuma bisa menepi sambil memberikan jalan bagi sesosok Titan berambut merah yang sedang berlari kencang dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi kejantanannya itu. Dibelakangnya disusul oleh segerombolan cewek-cewek beringas binti kegatelan baik itu berupa cewek muda(gadis), cewek sedang (tante-tante), cewek tua (nenek-nenek), maupun cewek jadi-jadian (banci, bencong, lekong, bishie, hode, dsb).

"Kenapa jadi gue yang dikejar sih? Dan kenapa...KENAPA GAK ADA PENJUAL SEMPAK BUAT NUTUPIN 'ANU' GUEEE?" Heboh Sasori.

Gecko Hayate cuma bisa bereaksi melongo dan berkedip-kedip ala orang cacingan melihat aksi kejar-kejaran gak normal itu. Sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah abstraknya dan kemudian ia pun turut berlari masuk ke dalam gerombolan pengejar Titan cute itu *lha, loe lekong juga ya Hayate?*

* * *

Beralih ke tiga orang manusia yang sedang berlari guna menyelamatkan diri juga. Tidak, lebih tepatnya satu berlari sedangkan yang satunya digendong dan yang terakhir dijambak rambutnya untuk diseret.

"Sakit banget woy! Berhenti napa? Rambut gue bisa ambrol dan botak lama-lama kalau kaya gini terus" Gerutu Naruto. Matanya merem melek karena menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh jambakan Iruka.

"Diam ah. Kalau loe gue gendong bisa-bisa gue ambruk gara-gara keberatan tau" Sahut Iruka berusaha melakukan pembenaran atas perilakunya yang semena-mena dan mungkin melanggar HAM itu.

Karena Iruka gak kunjung melepas cengkeraman pada rambutnya, terbesit ide di otak jamuran milik Naruto agar si tukang mabok itu mau melepaskan tangannya. Di ludahkannya jigong bercampur riak yang baunya tak terdefinisi pada kedua tangannya kemudian di oles-oleskannya ke tangan Iruka.

"NAJIISSS!" Akhirnya mau gak mau Iruka melepas jambakannya daripada tangannya harus terkontaminasi lebih parah oleh iler Naruto yang dijamin baunya gak bakal ilang 3 hari 3 malam walau sudah cuci pakai air sabun campur kembang.

"Naruto, loe gak apa-apa?" Sakura sontak menghampiri tubuh ceking temannya itu yang sudah compang-camping kaya gembel karena terus bergesekan dengan kerikil tajam dan tanah sepanjang jalan.

Naruto terlihat marah. Kedua tangannya meremas tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Kemudian ia melirik tajam ke arah Iruka.

"LOE GAK TAU YA? SAKITNYA DIJAMBAK ITU TERNYATA LEBIH SAKIT DARI SAKIT PANU?" Dengan sekali hantam, prajurit bercodet di hidung itu langsung tumbang seketika.

"Hiks..hiks..."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi melihat reaksi Iruka.

"Hiks..hiks..HUWAAAAA SAKIITTT"

Naruto pun gak mau kalah. Dengan lebaynya, ia pun turut meneteskan air mata di hadapan Iruka "Loe gak tau hah rasanya rambut gue yang ditarik-tarik terus tuh kaya apa? Sakiiiiiittttt buaanngeetz tau"

Melihat kejadian nista bin manja yang ada persis di hadapannya membuat Sakura menghela nafas pasrah seraya bergumam "Loe emang pantes bergabung ke dalam pasukan pengintai yang alay, cengeng, dan tukang mewek itu Nar"

* * *

Scene berpindah ke daerah tepi sungai yang penuh dengan sampah. Para prajurit yang masih berani dan gak ngumpet sedang bekerja keras guna mengevakuasi warga Konoha.

"Cepat cepat semuanya naik ke kapal!"

"Kalau yang gak kebagian kapal gue punya solusi. Cukup kasih 10.000 ryo dan gue bakalan nyediain loe-loe tempat" *lagi keadaan genting sempat-sempatnya korupsi?*

"Cepat bego! Jangan lamban kaya hewan ternak gak makan seminggu"

"Cangcimen...kacang, kwaci, permen" *ada penjual di tengah-tengah keributan?*

Di atas kapal, Sasuke berulang kali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari kedua temannya yang tak kunjung terlihat.

"Sasuke, duduk lah. Jangan tengak-tengok terus kaya beruk ditulup gitu. Ntar kalau leher loe putus susah nyambungnya" Ucap seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah bokap dari Sasuke.

"Tapi Naruto sama Sakura belum ada disini pak" Tak lama setelah cowok sok cool itu berucap, kedua bola matanya yang memerah layaknya penderita iritasi akut melihat dua orang bocah yang sudah pasti dia tau mereka siapa. Yang cewek menepuk-nepuk pundak cowok di sampingnya, sedangkan yang cowok berulang kali mengusap-usap rambut duren ngejrengnya sembari terisak-isak.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya berbicara dengan mereka..."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit terheran dengan ucapan bokapnya barusan.

Fugaku mengeluarkan sebuah mp3 player usang dari dalam cawetnya kemudian langsung menyetel lagu favoritnya.

~Bara bara bara, bere bere bere...bara bara bere bere~

Dengan kedua jempol yang digerak-gerakan asoy di depan dada layaknya maniak dangdut veteran, bokap Sasuke Arlert itu mulai memejamkan mata seraya menikmati irama musik "Sekarang saatnya joget Sas"

Kegiatan itu diakhiri dengan tubuh Sasuke yang limbung ke belakang dan tak luput sebuah sweatdrop jumbo nampak di jidatnya.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa termenung di tepian kapal. Bukan karena stress, frustasi, depresi, atau semacamnya. Tapi karena tak sanggup banyak menghirup nafas akibat aroma-aroma terkutuk yang tanpa izin menyeruak secara otomatis di sekitar situ. Desak-desakan manusia yang berlebihan membuat bau-bauan seperti busuk, kecut, amis, bercampur menjadi satu. Ditambah ada sejumlah orang yang tega kentut di saat seperti ini.

"Tolong ijinkan gue naik mas"

"Gue gak mau mati lah. Huwaaa"

"Pelit banget sih gak ngijinin gue naik ke kapal?"

"Tolong prajurit! Ada maho yang grepe-grepe pantat gue!" *wtf*

Menangani banyaknya celotehan dari para manusia-manusia apes yang tak kebagian tempat di kapal membuat prajurit yang berjaga kesal.

"Cepat kapalnya pergi biar orang-orang yang mirip lutung kelaparan ini diam" Ujar sang prajurit penjaga dengan nada tegas. Tapi ia tak menyadari jika kalimatnya barusan membuat emosi warga naik drastis dan menyebabkan mereka nekat menyerobot antrian. Parajurit itu pun tepar kebejek-bejek massa.

"Gue mau naiiikkk..." Warga 1 melompat. Tapi sayang gara-gara bodinya yang segedhe kuda nil bunting akhirnya ia sukses kecemplung sungai yang penuh dengan sampah.

"Jangan tinggalin gueee..." Warga 2 melompat. Tapi lompatannya kurang jos sehingga berakhir dengan wajahnya yang nubruk bodi kapal.

"Heeyyaaahhh..." Warga 3 belum melompat tapi sudah kepleset duluan dan gagal.

Dan seterusnya sampai 16 warga dan dari semuanya dipastikan tak ada satupun yang berhasil!

Di tengah kota, Iruka terus mati-matian membujuk kepada petugas pengoperasian gerbang agar secepatnya menutup gerbang Maria supaya dirinya selamat.

"Hiks..hiks..tolong lah pak, mutar tuasnya yang lebih cepat supaya Titan-Titan itu gak masuk dan makan gue yang belum sempat ngerasain enaknya kawin. Hiks..hiks.." Iruka nangis bombay dengan posisi bersujud dan kedua tangannya mengatup ke arah petugas gerbang.

"Jangan cemen ah jadi prajurit. Di cerita aslinya aja harusnya loe mencegah gue buat nutup gerbang karena masih ada yang diluar. Lha ini malah kebalikannya" Timpal sang petugas sambil terus memutar tuas.

Tiba-tiba saja tanah disitu bergetar dengan keras. Iruka yang perlahan mulai menyadari hal itu makin keras meweknya.

dreg..Dreg..Dregg..DREG..DREGG

Sekumpulan prajurit yang sedang mati-matian menjaga pintu gerbang hanya bisa tercengang dan syok ketika menyadari sosok besar yang berlari kecil ke arah mereka itu. Sosok Titan bertubuh kekar dengan rambut klimis dan memakai aksesoris kalung berbentuk segitiga terbalik berlari ke arah gerbang Maria dengan kecepatan yang semakin kencang saja. Dan yang paling mengerikan dari Titan itu adalah dia...membawa sabit mirip tukang arit!

"Demi Jashin-sama yang gue cintai dan gue banggakan" Titan berambut putih itu menjilati darah yang ada di sekitar mulutnya "Gue akan buat acara ritual di dalam tembok Maria. Yeehhaawww!"

"Awaasss, dia lebih buruk daripada Armored Titaaannn"

"Dia adalah..."

"PSYCHO TITAANNN!"

BRRUUAAKKK!

Modar. Yang nyentuh tembok bukan bagian bahu, tangan, atau kaki dulu. Kepala Hidan yang pertama kali nyeruduk tembok Maria. Sehingga setelah jebol, Titan sesat itu langsung tepar di tanah dengan diiringi oleh karunia dan restu dari Dewa Jashin.

"Oh Jashin-sama..." Ucap Hidan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri sebelum benar-benar semaput akibat ulahnya barusan.

* * *

**INFORMASI YANG TIDAK BOLEH DIKETAHUI **

Mayoritas warga yang tinggal di dalam tembok Maria tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah. Sedangkan warga di dalam tembok Rose kebanyakan cuma lulus sekolah dasar. Dan terakhir warga di dalam tembok Sina kebanyakan hanya lulusan sekolah menengah pertama.

**INFORMASI YANG TIDAK BOLEH DIKETAHUI **

Banyak sekali terdapat komunitas-komunitas nyeleneh di Konoha seperti Komunitas Maho Tembok Sina (KMTS), Komunitas Penyembah Batu Nisan (KPBN), Komunitas Pedofilia Akut (KPA), dan yang paling terkenal yaitu Komunitas Budak Jashin (KBJ) yang dipimpin langsung oleh Pastur Gecko Hayate.

* * *

Sekumpulan pria-pria tua di sebuah ruangan yang entah berada di daerah mana sedang sibuk berdiskusi tentang beredarnya kabar bahwa tembok Maria telah jebol oleh ulah Titan Psycho yang bernama Hidan.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana dinding yang telah bertahan selama satu abad dapat dengan mudah dihancurkan?" Seorang om-om botak mengutarakan uneg-unegnya.

"Santai coy, santai. Kita disini cuma figuran doang dan bahkan kita gak dikasih nama sama authornya" Sahut seorang pak tua yang sama-sama botak cuma jenggotnya lebih tebal bak hutan Kalimantan.

"Gak usah pakai bahasa formal dan gak usah seserius itu. Benar kata botak kedua. Kita semua yang ada di ruangan ini aja gak punya nama" Kata bapak-bapak berambut pendek dan berjenggot pirang.

"Yang loe maksud botak kedua itu gue?"

"Iya. Itu loe tak"

Melihat kedua rekannya asyik adu pelototan, seorang om-om berkumis mirip pak Raden di acara Unyil cuma bisa menghela nafas sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya "Yaahhh...namanya aja figuran"

Scene beralih ke Iruka yang sedang berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran di atas menara yang tinggi.

"Emang sih Titan Edan itu sudah pingsan. Tapi kenapa posisi gue harus mirip kaya Hannes di cerita aslinya sih?" Prajurit cengeng itu tak henti-hentinya meratapi nasibnya yang menurutnya apes bener. Berulang kali ia menengok ke dasar untuk mencari-cari cara agar bisa turun dari menara tinggi itu. *lah, prajurit kok gak bisa pakai alat manuver 3D?*

Scene kembali beralih. Kali ini kita diajak untuk melihat situasi tiga protagonis geblek fic ini yang sedang berada di atas kapal.

Naruto yang sedang duduk disamping Sakura masih berusaha mengelap air matanya yang turun deras mengalir di kedua pipi berpanunya.

"Udah ah jangan nangis terus kaya banci gitu" Ucap Sakura.

"Oke Sak. Kemari, ikuti gue sebentar" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi menuju ke ujung depan kapal.

Di tengah perjalanannya, Naruto dengan seenak udelnya mencomot mp3 player butut milik bokap Sasuke alias pak Fugaku yang lagi asyik njoget ala bara bara bere bere.

"Bara bara bara, bere be...Woy, mp3 player hi-tech milik gue!" Umpatnya saat mengetahui lagu favoritnya berhenti diputar mendadak dan ternyata benda itu sudah berpindah tangan.

"Cih, beli di tukang loak terus nawarnya sampai nungging segala kok dikatain hi-tech" Sindir Sasuke setelah mendengar penuturan sok elit dari bokapnya barusan.

"Sini berdiri di depan gue Sak" Naruto memposisikan diri di belakang tubuh Sakura. Kemudian ia mengubek-ubek isi lagu di mp3 player yang LCDnya udah retak gak karuan itu.

"Ki..kita mau ngapain bego?" Sakura gelagapan campur malu gara-gara ulah bocah bertampang siamang yang sekarang malah asyik ngerentangin kedua tangannya sendiri.

Dengan di latar belakangi langit senja dan bersetting di tengah-tengah kapal pengungsi yang sedang berlayar di atas sungai tercemar bau sampah, seorang Naruto Yeager sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya berteriak lantang.

"I'M KING OF THE WOOORRRLLDDD!"

Kuping Sasuke sama Sakura serta beberapa warga yang berada di sekitar Naruto budeg mendadak.

~Every night in my -kressek- dreams, i see you -kressek- i feel you~

~That is -kressek- how i know you -kressek kressek- go on~

Gara-gara kualitas mp3 player yang cuma KW 3 ditambah itu adalah barang loak, maka jangan harap akan terdengar lantunan lagu yang jernih nan merdu.

~Far across -preett- the distance and spaces -kressek- between us~

~You have come -preett- to show you go on~

Dengan mata yang berair karena saking terharunya, Naruto menatap tajam ke arah ujung cakrawala.

"Lo..loe gak apa-apa kan Nar?" Tanya Sasuke, khawatir dengan perubahan perilaku sobatnya yang mulai menjurus ke gejala skizofrenia parah.

"Gue..gue.." Gigi-gigi tuh cowok berkumis bergemertak, di dahinya muncul urat-urat yang tegang "Gue...gue akan jadi aktor terkenal biar bisa digandrungi cewek cantik terus akhirnya bisa 'gituan' gratis sama mereka. Khuahahaha!"

"Katanya pengin jadi prajurit pengintip eh pengintai. Kok sekarang ganti pengin jadi aktor? Dasar plin-plan!" Gerutu Sakura yang setelah ini pengin nonjokin Naruto gara-gara udah dibikin malu berat akibat akting ndeso ala Titanic-Titanican.

* * *

Seekor kuda terlihat sedang berlari kencang membelah hutan. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah fokus mengendalikan laju kuda sembari terisak-isak bombay.

"Hiks..hiks, Naruto, Carla, sama Sakura. Maafin babeh yang sebenarnya bukan pergi buat ngobatin pasien dubur kejang, tapi pergi karena babeh ingin menemui 'koibito' cakep yang bernama James" Setelah air matanya sedikit mengering, Minato langsung tersenyum kaya orang sarap.

Perasaan kok banyak banget hombreng bertebaran melebihi typo di fic ini ya?

* * *

"Naruto"

"Babeh, berhenti beh! Ingat sama yang di atas beh"

"Yang di atas maksudnya tikus-tikus sama kecoa yang berlarian di atap rumah?"

"Bukan babeh gue yang tolol! Intinya lepasin tangan babeh dari celana gue"

Minato sedang berusaha keras untuk membuka celana kolor buluk yang dipakai oleh putra satu-satunya itu. Tapi Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan celana baunya.

"Babeh mau nyunat kamu sekarang Nar. Ayo lekas buka celana kamu!" Bentak suami Kushina yang kini sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Di tangan kirinya memegang sebuah suntikan yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk membius.

"Nggak mau! Setelah kematian nyak babeh jadi aneh gini. Pasti gara-gara gak ada pelampiasan kebutuhan biologis jadinya babeh mau 'tusbol' gue ya? Pakai berkedok mau nyunat segala lagi" Naruto berulang kali menepis tangan babehnya yang makin ngotot buat ngebuka kolornya.

"Enak aja. Babeh gini-gini walau rada menyimpang tapi kan gak bakalan tega 'main' sama anak sendiri. Babeh sudah ada James sebagai pengganti nyak sekarang"

"Tuh kan? Tuh kan? Babeh maho ternyata, cuih"

"Berisik loe ah. Sini cepat buka celananya!"

"Nggak mau beeehhhhh..."

KLONTANG KLONTANG KLONTANG

"Hah!" Lagi-lagi Naruto terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran layaknya ketika intro chapter satu.

"Lagi-lagi loe bermimpi sambil mewek gitu" Sakura berjongkok di samping tubuh Naruto.

"Gue nangis gara-gara ketakutan Sak. Babeh gue mau grepe-grepe terus nusbol gue dengan berdalih mau nyunat gue" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan ingatan atas mimpi buruk yang baru saja menghinggapinya.

"Ya elah. Loe ini benar-benar manusia gagal produksi apa ya? Udah jelek, bego, ngeres, rada yaoi lagi" Komentar Sakura dengan nada sarkastis.

"Ngejek ya ngejek. Tapi jangan terlalu jujur gitu dong" Naruto manyun.

"Ya udah. Yuk kita keluar sekarang. Pembagian makanannya udah dimulai tuh" Ajak Sakura sembari memapah Naruto untuk berdiri.

Di luar sudah banyak sekali manusia yang sedang mengantri untuk menunggu diberi jatah makanan. Suasana benar-benar sangat tidak kondusif gara-gara antrian yang terlalu padat, sikap kebanyakan warga yang tidak mau mengalah, serta yang paling membuat jengkel...

"Yang bener nih? Masa jatah makanannya cuma permen tiga biji?"

"Gue dapatnya roti setengah doang"

"Anjirrr...cilok dua biji buat ngisi perut?"

"Gue malah belum dapat jatah blekok!"

Ternyata karena saking kerenya kota Konoha, makanan untuk dibagikan kepada para pengungsi saja benar-benar jauh dari kata layak.

"Narutooo..Sakuraaa"

Kedua bocah yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke" Gumam Naruto.

"Gue dapat makanan nih. Lihat" Cowok bermarga Arlert itu menunjukan beberapa makanan yang berhasil ia peroleh.

"Gue bakwan dua biji" Sakura nyomot dua bakwan yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Gue tempe tiga biji ya. Sisanya buat loe Nar" Sasuke nyodorin makanan yang tersisa buat sohibnya itu.

"Ka..kacang se..sebiji?" Bocah berambut duren itu mengamati sebiji kacang kulit yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Iya. Tinggal itu doang yang tersisa" Kata Sasuke enteng.

Dengan wajah seperti orang tidak niat hidup, Naruto perlahan mengupas sebiji kacang yang menjadi jatah makanannya.

"Syukuri kacang sebiji daripada gak ada sama seka..." Tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok tangan jahil dengan sigap merebut dua butir kacang yang hampir dimakan oleh Naruto.

"Nyam nyam"

"Bangsaaatt..." Naruto memberanikan diri untuk maju menghampiri prajurit berlambang bunga bangkai yang ada pada belakang rompinya.

"Na..Naruto" Sasuke berusaha menahan temannya itu tapi usahanya sia-sia belaka.

Dengan nekatnya seorang Naruto Yeager menyiapkan ancang-ancang dan kemudian melancarkan tendangan ke arah betis prajurit kurang ajar tadi. Tapi sayangnya prajurit itu sedikit menghindar ke bawah dan hasilnya justru makin fatal.

JDAKKK

"Ke..kebangga..an gu..gue" Dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang campur aduk ditambah wajah yang kurang sedap dipandang, prajurit itu benar-benar makin membuat emosi Naruto membara.

"Dasar prajurit sialan! Udah tau gue cuma dapat jatah kacang sebiji, eh malah loe ambil seenak udelnya. Rasain tuh"

Prajurit itu pun tak mau tinggal diam. Dengan segenap kekuatan dikala menahan rasa ngilu sangat di 'burung'nya, ia mencoba untuk membalas serangan dari Naruto.

BUKKK

"Rasain noh" Ujar prajurit itu sebelum akhirnya terkapar di tanah akibat rasa ngilunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sebelum beberapa teman prajurit itu ikut campur, Sasuke segera menghadang mereka semua.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Maafin Naruto ya, pleaseee. Dia kaya gitu tuh karena kelaparan. Harap maklum karena selain dia yang memiliki IQ dibawah standar serta berasal dari keluarga jelata, dia benar-benar belum makan dari kemarin pagi" Sasuke berusaha memasang tampang meyakinkan agar situasi menjadi sedikit terkendali.

"Kasihan juga ya. Mungkin gara-gara dia rada idiot jadi gak tau benar dan salah"

"Prajurit-prajurit sekalian, dosa lho kalau menindas orang jelata. Ntar kena karma!"

"Betul tuh. Gue setuju banget"

"Dia bisa diibaratkan seekor beruk dari bentuk mukanya. Beruk aja kalau pisangnya direbut pasti nyakar kan?"

Mendengar banyak penuturan dari warga yang melihat drama kolosal barusan, membuat hati para prajurit yang hampir mengeroyok Naruto melunak.

"Tapi kalo lain kali aduh loe ngulangi lagi, gak bakal gue ampuni. Nyok cabut semuanya sshhh aduh" Prajurit korban tendangan Naruto itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdamai dan mengajak kawan-kawannya pergi dari tempat itu. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri ia masih mengaduh kesakitan gara-gara peristiwa barusan.

"Sompret..."

Sasuke dan Sakura menengok ke arah Naruto .

"Gue mending mati aja daripada gue harus dibikin nista banget di fic ini" Ucapnya lirih dengan muka yang benar-benar memerah akibat menanggung malu.

Akhirnya ketiga bocah menderita itu duduk di tepian gedung untuk mendiskusikan hal yang barusan terjadi.

"Sial sial siaalll! Gue harus bergabung sama pasukan pengintai biar gue bisa membasmi AkaTitan itu dan akhirnya nama gue melambung. Setelah itu gue bakalan menggaet cewek-cewek bohay terus gak bakalan ada yang menindas gue kaya tadi" Umpat Naruto.

"Lho katanya di atas kapal tadi mau jadi aktor?" Sela Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng "Gak. Itu tadi cuma bohongan. Gue benar-benar niat mau gabung ke pasukan pengintai. Dan loe Sas!" Bocah berkumis itu menunjuk persis di hadapan muka Sasuke.

"Kenapa loe pakai ngata-ngatain gue berasal dari keluarga jelata sama IQ dibawah standar sih?"

"Lho bukannya emang IQ loe pernah dites dan hasilnya cuma 93 kan?" Balas Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Naruto cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala mendengar balasan dari temannya itu "Itu err ya err gak penting. Tapi gue benar-benar gak terima kalau dikatain berasal dari keluarga jelata ngerti! Sekarang kan semua orang jadi pada tau kalau gue itu cowok kere. Padahal aslinya nggak"

"Nggak salah kan?" Sela Sakura lagi-lagi.

Sontak Naruto menengok ke samping "Sakura!"

JDUAKKK

Sebuah bogem mentah berhasil dilayangkan oleh Sakura Ackerman tepat di pipi berpanu Naruto.

"Jika gue nggak ngelakuin ini maka loe bakal nyerocos terus kaya radio konslet" Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Dengan lembutnya cewek berambut pink itu mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks, gue sakit habis dijotos nyaakkk" Naruto merengek-rengek persis kaya balita.

"Cup..cup..cup. Jangan nangis terus ya Nar. Loe emang pantas deh gabung ke dalam pasukan pengintai yang kebanyakan anggotanya tukang mewek kaya loe ini" Lanjut Sakura lagi.

* * *

"Sudahlah Min, relakan saja bokap loe yang memang sudah sepantasnya mampus" Naruto mencoba menghibur rekannya yang sedang bersedih itu. Tapi karena lagi-lagi kualitas intelektual tuh bocah yang 11 : 12 sama tapir, hasilnya menjadi kacau.

"Apa loe bilang? Bokap gue memang sudah sepantasnya mampus hah?" Bocah emo itu melotot ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Mungkin maksud Naruto tuh agar loe bisa ikhlas menghadapi kenyataan Sas. Maklumi aja otak Naruto yang gak bisa menyusun kalimat dengan baik dan benar" Ucap Sakura, berusaha meredakan amarah Sasuke.

"Dan satu lagi Nar" Sasuke menggebrak tembok yang ada persis dibelakangnya "Jangan panggil nama gue dengan sebutan 'Min' karena nama gue bukanlah Armin, Paimin, Sarmin, Darimin, ataupun Simpang Jomin"

Yang bersangkutan cuma bisa garuk-garuk ketek karena malu.

"Eh Nar, loe jadi bergabung sama pasukan pengintai?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Itu ya. Itu..." Naruto menundukan wajah pasrahnya ke bawah sejenak. Kemudian dengan seketika ia menegakan kepalanya lagi ditambah cengiran porno "Jadilah pasti. Kalian berdua ngerti kan kalau tujuan gue bergabung sama pasukan pengintai biar gue digandrungi sama cewek-cewek Konoha terus biar gue bisa 'gituan' sama mereka gratis? Nyahahaha"

"Gue juga"

Naruto menghentikan tawa freak-nya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"L..loe juga Sas?" Naruto mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Hn. Gue akan bergabung karena kalau gue gak bergabung maka fic ini gak bisa lanjut dan author akan di protes bahkan di flame sama readers"

Naruto plus Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ehm, gue juga Nar, Sas"

"Loe juga Sak? Kenapa?" Heboh Naruto.

"Jangan bilang alasan loe sama persis kaya gue. Yaitu biar fic ini lanjut dan author gak akan di flame sama pembaca"

Cewek berambut pink itu menggeleng "Gak lah. Kecuali otak gue yang dibawah rata-rata kaya bocah berambut duren ini baru gue akan ngopi alasan loe"

"Enak aja otak dibawah rata-rata! Eh, tapi apa alasan loe Sak?" Naruto benar-benar penasaran banget.

"Ya. Aku bergabung karena aku mau memastikan keselamatanmu" Ujar Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Busseet, ini fic genre parodi/humor coy. Jangan ngomong serius kaya Mikasa dari fandom tetangga gitu dong" Kata Sasuke.

"Biarin. Mulut-mulut gue ya suka-suka gue"

"Baiklah..." Naruto mencoba bergaya sok cool. Tapi malah kelihatan makin ndesonya "Kita akan bergabung dengan pasukan pengintip eh pengintai"

* * *

Di bawah pancaran sinar matahari yang amat panas dan terik, sekumpulan manusia berseragam prajurit berlambang palu dan arit (PKI) di belakang rompi mereka sedang berbaris rapi di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang juga adalah tempat dimana biri-biri dan kambing merumput.

Seorang pria botak tinggi besar dengan wajah yang dihiasi banyak sekali codet yang didapat dari hasil pertempurannya dengan raja lutung bernama Ibiki Morino, sedang berdiri tegak di hadapan seluruh prajurit-prajurit muda itu.

"Selamat para begundal-begundal sampah masyarakat yang telah terpilih menjadi prajurit pelatihan angkatan 104. Gue Ibiki Morino yang akan menjadi pelatih kalian semua. Tidak ada yang namanya belas kasihan disini. Jadi jangan sampai mewek kalau mendengar ucapan gue yang membakar birahi eh salah. Ulangi. Membakar jiwa!"

Seluruh peserta pelatihan mulai gentar melihat wujud makhluk pelontos bercodet yang mirip sama malaikat penjaga kubur itu. Apalagi mendengar suaranya yang bak anjing pitbull belum makan seminggu.

"Gue disini bukan untuk memberika sambutan. Tapi untuk memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit agar mental dan fisik kalian tertempa. Rasa sakit yang bahkan melebihi sakit panu, kadas, kurap, dan jamuran!"

"Ya elah bang. Itu bukan sakit namanya, tapi gatal" Celoteh seorang peserta dengan amat lirih tentunya, kalau gak mau di rempong langsung sama tuh instrukutur galak.

"Dalam tiga tahun ke depan gue Ibiki, akan memberikan rasa takut dan kengerian yang luar biasa bagi pecundang-pecundang seperti kalian semua ini. Kengerian yang bahkan melebihi saat ditinggal sendirian di rumah oleh kedua orangtua!"

Sasuke memijit-mijit pelipisnya sendiri "Ckckck, apa gak salah kalau orang bermuka aspal rusak ini yang menjadi pelatih gue nantinya?"

"Dan gue juga akan mendidik kalian agar tak memiliki mental lembek, loyo, lemah, bak seorang lekong yang biasa mangkal perempatan!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seekor ulat yang entah bagaimana caranya, menempel di bahu instruktur Ibiki.

"Pak, ada ulat bulu di bahu bapak" Bisik seorang bawahan Ibiki.

Sedetik kemudian...

"Kyaaa! Buang tuch ulat bulu dari bahu eike. Plis dech, tolongin eike!"

Gelak tawa bercampur menahan eneg langsung tercipta di tengah-tengah para prajurit-prajurit muda. Setelah ulat bulu yang membuat Ibiki berubah dari mode jantan menjadi mode betina dibuang oleh bawahannya, suasana pun kembali memanas.

"Diam semuanyaaaaa!"

Setelah Ibiki kembali menjadi pria tulen bin paten, seluruh peserta pelatihan kembali dihinggapi rasa was-was dan mau tidak mau mematuhi perintahnya.

"Emm, udah ah. Chapter dua sampai disini aja. Sekian"

GUBRAKKK!

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.**

**O ya, cerita ini alurnya 90% persis dengan cerita SnK lho. Cuma dirubah sedikit dan dibuat parodi. Jadi bagi yang belum pernah nonton SnK pasti rada bingung dengan jalan cerita ini.**

**Dan terakhir, apakah ada yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik buat cerita ini? Terima kasih kalau ada yang mau. Tapi saran dan kritik. Bukan flame lho ya, hohoho.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!**


	3. Mankind's Comeback Part 1

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : Terinspirasi dari fandom tetangga, Shingeki no Kyojin. Maaf ya Isayama-sensei kalau ceritanya author buat ngaco disini, hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan Chara :**

**Reiner Braun : Inuzuka Kiba**

**Bertolt Hoover : Aburame Shino**

**Annie Leonhart : Yamanaka Ino**

**Jean Kirstein : Hyuuga Neji**

**Marco Bodt : Nara Shikamaru**

**Connie Springer : Rock Lee**

**Sasha Blouse : Ten Ten**

**Krista Lenz : Hyuuga Hinata**

**Ymir : Temari**

**Thomas Wagner : Akimichi Chouji**

**(Perkenalan chara ini khusus untuk chara yang baru muncul di chapter ini)**

**-Mankind's Comeback Part 1-**

Melanjutkan pelatihan awal bagi para prajurit-prajurit pemula berlogo palu & arit yang dipimpin langsung oleh instruktur botak gahar bernama Ibiki Shardis.

"BOCAH RAMBUT BOKONG AYAM! SIAPA NAMA LOE HAH?" Bentak Ibiki menggunakan media toa berkualitas dolby stereo yang dipinjamnya dari Pastur Hayate sebelum fic ini dimulai.

"Gue Sasuke Arlert dari Konoha Timur mbah!" Seru Sasuke. Telinganya benar-benar hampir jebol gara-gara suara toa barusan yang mirip Tyrannosaurus kejepit kontainer.

"MBAH-MBAH KEPALA LOE PITAK! PANGGIL GUE DENGAN SEBUTAN..." Tiba-tiba saja instruktur bercodet bejibun itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

Jantung Sasuke dag dig dug gara-gara saking paniknya.

"IBIKI-CHAN DONG GANTENG, ICH" Ucap Ibiki Shardis dengan logat kemayu khas bencong kawakan ditambah sebuah kedipan maut ala Gra Danica yang dijamin bikin perut mual. *bagi yang sering fb-an pasti tau siapa Gra Danica, hehe*

GUBRAKKK

"EHM EHM. LALU APA TUJUAN LOE BERGABUNG SAMA GRUP ORGAN TUNGGAL EH RALAT, MAKSUDNYA GRUP PELATIHAN INI HAH?" Ibiki kembali ke mode macho lagi. Tak lupa kini hujan lokal mulai membanjiri wajah anaknya Fugaku itu.

"Supaya fic ini berlanjut dan author gak di flame sama readers mbah eh ralat, Ibiki-ch..chh.." Lidah cowok berambut hitam itu sepertinya melintir saat mengatakan kata terlarang yang ngebikin semua peserta disitu nyaris mencret.

"Ch..chh..cuih!"

Kedua bola mata Ibiki melotot-lotot seperti terkena azab ilahi. Giginya bergemertak. Dan yang paling parah dari hidungnya menghembuskan nafas ghaib.

"SASUKE ARLEEERRRTTT! BERDIRI DI POJOKAN TANPA KEDUA KAKIII. CEPAATTT!"

Sasuke tepar di tempat dalam hitungan detik. Bukan hanya akibat suara pelatihnya yang bak king kong ngamuk. Tapi karena hukuman yang irasional itu, berdiri tanpa menggunakan kedua kaki!

Kini pria setengah lekong yang sok jagoan itu berganti menghampiri seorang cowok gemuk yang benar-benar menutupi pemandangan.

"SIAPA Nama LoE GGembrOOTT?" Ibiki rada syok setelah mendengar suara toanya barusan yang nadanya falseto naik turun gak karuan.

"Nama gue Chouji Akimichi eh Wagner om" Jawab cowok bertubuh sebesar karung pupuk urea itu.

"OM? Om? SEjak kAPAn gUe kaWIN SAMA TANte LOe HaH?" Kali ini Ibiki benar-benar geram. Selain karena ucapan dari anak didiknya yang seenak udel, suara toa yang tidak jelas menambah faktor pencetus hipertensinya di masa mendatang.

"Edan nih toa! Gue sumpahin yang punya jadi makin jelek kaya siamang kecemplung got!" Umpat sang pelatih seraya membejek-bejek toa itu dengan kedua kakinya.

Di tempat lain, Hayate yang sedang khusyuk menyembah Dewa Jashin di goa hantu tiba-tiba bersin mendadak.

"Hatsyiii! Kayaknya ada yang ngatain kalau gue gantengnya persis kaya Choi Si Won nih" Pede amat nih pastur (-_-)"

Kembali ke padang rumput tempat dimana banyak domba dan hewan ternak lainnya merumput. Yang juga merupakan tempat dimana prajurit muda angkatan 104 berbaris karena kekurangan lahan.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih dan berkacamata serta seorang pria muda bermata sipit terlihat berjalan beriringan sembari mengawasi para prajurit pelatihan itu dari kejauhan.

"Gila bener. Si Ibiki kok kaya macan ngamuk gitu ya pak?" Tanya pria bermata sipit yang berjalan persis di belakang pria berkacamata.

"Yaahh seperti itu lah cara dia melatih. Tapi berbahaya kalau ada cowok yang terlihat ganteng tapi lemah disitu"

"Kenapa memangnya pak?" Pria bermata sipit itu dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Dengan sedikit tersenyum, pria tua berkacamata itu berbisik "Bakal di grepe-grepe pas lengah coy"

"Hiiyyy. Untung gue gak ganteng ya pak" *ternyata ada keuntungan juga dibalik wajah yang buruk rupa*

Kini sang instruktur bergerak mendekati seorang cowok berambut layaknya model Pantene dengan kedua bola mata mirip pasien katarak akut.

"Siapa nama loe gante eh jelek?" Hampir aja ketahuan kalau Neji jadi incarannya maho botak ini.

"Neji Kirstein nyet" Ucap Neji enteng banget.

"Nyet nyet monyet maksud loe hah? Untung aja loe ganteng. Kalau gak udah gue amplas muka loe itu. Sekarang selanjutnya, apa tujuan loe kemari?" Bentak Ibiki persis di depan muka Neji sampai-sampai tuh cowok gondrong hidungnya menyempit akibat bau comberan yang menyebar dengan liarnya.

"Tujuan gue kemari? Ya mau ikut baris lah nyet eh pak"

Lagi-lagi Neji terselamatkan oleh wajahnya yang menurut Ibiki tampan itu. Kalau nggak bisa dipastikan gak bakalan melihat fajar di esok hari.

"Bukan itu goblok! Maksud gue, tujuan loe bergabung kesini itu apa hah?" Nostril Neji mulai terbakar karena sekarang bukan cuma bau comberan yang menyebar. Tapi bau bawang, telor busuk, jengkol, sama pete ikut-ikutan nongol.

"Tujuan gue bergabung agar gue bisa eksis di fic ini pak. Biar gak kalah sama anggota Rookie 12 yang lain gitu loh" Jawab Neji agak lebay.

"Begitu ya? Begitu ya? Hah? Hah? Hah? Haahhh?"

Neji pun sukses menyusul Sasuke tepar di tanah akibat tak kuasa menahan aroma terkutuk yang sepertinya sanggup membangunkan Putri Salju terbangun dari tidur panjangnya tanpa harus dicium oleh seorang pangeran.

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang diinspeksi.

"Loe, siapa nama loe? Dan apa tujuan loe kemari? Kalau loe njawab kaya Neji, siap-siap aja gue sunat dua kali"

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan memerah karena ngantuk, cowok berambut nanas itu pun menjawab "Hoahmmm...Shikamaru Bodt. Malas pak"

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas botak Ibiki "Hah? Malas apanya?"

"Malas menjelaskan alasannya pak" Ini cowok nyari mati sumpah.

"CEPAT KE POJOKAN DAN PUSH-UP TANPA KEDUA TANGAAANNN!"

Shikamaru pun limbung dan jatuh ke tanah setelah mendengar hukuman yang gak masuk akal dari pelatihnya itu. Push-up tanpa kedua tangan itu gimana caranya sih?

"Giliran loe mata bulat. Siapa nama loe hah?"

Cowok yang mirip jin Kappa itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi berapi-api "Nama gue adalah Lee Springer! Tujuan gue kemari supaya bisa ketemu dengan guru Gay yang entah dijadikan peran sebagai siapa di fic ini. Lalu alamat gue ada di Konoha Utara, tepatnya di sebelah empang milik mbah Sarwan. Cita-cita gue adalah pilot pesawat ulang-alik. Nama bokap gue John Springer dan nama nyokap gue Siti Zahriyah. Gue blasteran Amrik-Arab loh. BANZAIII!"

Alis kiri Ibiki berkedut-kedut setelah mendengarkan pidato dari Lee yang sama sekali gak penting plus OOT banget.

"Siapa yang tanya alamat loe, cita-cita loe, sama nama kedua orang tua loe somplak! Lagian blasteran Amrik-Arab gak mungkin matanya bulat dan berwajah di bawah standar kaya loe" Omel Ibiki sampai-sampai urat di sekitar botaknya yang pelontos keluar semua.

Disaat Ibiki mau ngomelin Lee lagi, tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sesosok cewek bercepol yang dengan santainya makan di atas tikar yang dipenuhi oleh banyak bekal.

"Loe lagi" Dia langsung berjalan kencang mendekati cewek itu "Loe lagi ngapain disitu hah?"

Ten Ten asyik nyendokin nasi campur jengkol sama pete ke dalam mulutnya dikala bahaya mengancamnya "Gue? Lagi makan lah pak. Masa kaya gini lagi boker. Hehehe"

"Nggak lucu ngerti! Lagian loe tuh makannya benar-benar keterlaluan deh. Kalau Sasha Blouse di anime aslinya cuma makan kentang doang sebiji. Lah kalau loe?" Telunjuk keriput Ibiki mengacung ke setiap inci di atas tikar Ten Ten "Ada bantal, guling, tumpeng, vodka, vas bunga, payung, makanan, sama terakhir minuman segala . Kita disini mau baris dan bukannya KAMPIINNGGG!"

Makanan yang lagi dikunyah cewek bercepol itu sampai mancrot semua gara-gara teriakan dari Ibiki. Dan apesnya mancrot ke muka horrornya lagi.

"Grrrrr, siapa nama loe tengik?" Geram Ibiki berusaha menahan emosinya.

Ten Ten yang mengetahui kalau sesosok makhluk cadas di hadapannya itu mulai marah, mau tidak mau harus menjaga sikapnya.

"Ten Ten Blouse pak" Jawabnya dengan nada tegas.

"Bagus-bagus" Instruktur Ibiki berulang kali menghembuskan nafas layaknya banteng gila. Aura angker muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Melihat situasi yang semakin panas, Ten Ten cuma berdoa dalam hati agar dia tidak sampai pulang tinggal nama doang.

"Ten Ten..."

Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menelan ludah "I..iya p..ak?"

"Gue bungkusin dong makanannya. Nasi sama rendang jengkol campur pete ya. Terus tambahin sambal yang banyak"

Sweatdrop segedhe bagong menghiasi jidat Ten Ten "Cu..cuma i..itu pak?"

"Jangan lupa dibungkus sama kertas minyak dan dikaretin satu ya"

GUBRAKKK

* * *

Empat orang cowok sedang berdiri di depan barak tempat tinggal mereka yang konon adalah bekas kandang babi. Mereka asyik menonton seorang cewek bercepol dua yang sudah nyaris 5 jam lebih melaksanakan hukuman dari sang pelatih.

"Benar-benar luar biasa ya cewek bernama Ten Ten itu. Sudah hampir 5 jam dia terus-terusan njoget dangdut oplosan tanpa istirahat sedikitpun" Komentar Naruto, takjub dengan stamina ditambah jogetan oplosan cewek itu yang diluar normal.

"Ha! ha! ha! ha! heee...aahhh!" Ten Ten masih sibuk meliak-liukan tubuhnya bak seorang maniak joget dangdut.

"Hoahhmmm...mendokusei" Shikamaru mulai merem walaupun tubuhnya tetap berdiri.

"Kalau joget kaya gitu sih berapapun lamanya gue mau dan semangat. Masa mudaaa!" Teriak Lee berapi-api sampai-sampai bikin Sasuke sama Naruto yang ada di sampingnya kebudegan. Shikamaru? Jangan salah. Seorang tukang tidur profesional gak mungkin terbangun walaupun diserang oleh suara yang mirip panci pecah itu.

"Lho lho, mereka yang dibawa oleh dua ekor kuda itu siapa?" Naruto menunjuk beberapa orang yang tubuhnya diseret oleh tali yang dikaitkan ke dua ekor kuda di depannya.

"Loe gak tau Nar? Mereka tuh prajurit-prajurit seperti kita yang drop out tau. Mereka dipindah dari sini untuk dijadikan tukang arit di luar tembok" Sahut Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

'Gila. Benar-benar gak manusiawi. Gimana nasibnya kalau ntar gue yang gagal terus berakhir dengan sebuah karung plus sabit besar di genggaman? Kepengin digandrungi cewek-cewek semok malah berakhir jadi tukang arit. Hiiyy amit-amit dah' Putra Minato itu malah sibuk membayangkan jika dirinya lah yang gagal dan setelah itu terjun ke dunia cabut rumput yang jauh dari kata elit. Mending mati saja!

"Eh gue belum tanya darimana loe berasal. Loe darimana Nar?" Lee bertanya antusias.

"Gue? Gue dari Konoha Timur. Sama kaya Sasuke yang ada di samping gue ini" Naruto nepuk pundak Sasuke yang persis berdiri di sisinya.

"Jadi loe ngelihat wujud Titan Colossal itu ya? Wujudnya kaya apa? Ganteng, jelek, cantik, apa sedang? Terus, besarnya seberapa? Serumah, sepohon, semenara, apa segunung? Terus terus, suaranya gimana? Kemayu, tegas, halus, falseto, apa ngebass? Terus gue mau tanya lagi nih..."

Mendengarkan ocehan Lee yang gak berhenti-berhenti bak kereta api membuat bola mata Naruto berputar-putar kaya komidi putar serta kedua telinganya mengeluarkan asap berbau tidak sedap.

"Tanya di dalam aja yuk biar jelas" Saran Sasuke sembari menyeret rambut Naruto yang orangnya sudah semaput duluan akibat peristiwa barusan.

Shikamaru perlahan mulai membuka matanya yang memerah dan berair "Hoaahhmmm...ficnya sudah tamat ya?"

Ya elah, mimpi kemana aja loe Shik?

* * *

Naruto kini sedang duduk di meja dan di sekelilingnya berkumpul Lee, Shikamaru, serta beberapa orang yang tidak dikasih nama karena perannya cuma jadi figuran kecil di fic ini.

"Naruto, apakah Titan Colossal itu gedhenya serumah, sepohon, semanara, bahkan segunung? Terus suaranya kaya apa? Kemayu, tegas, halus, falseto, apa ngebass? Terus lagi ya, wujudnya tuh ganteng, cantik, sedang, apa jelek?" Tanya Lee dengan mengeluarkan aura membara.

"Apakah Titan itu benar-benar gedhe banget sampai-sampai kepalanya nyundul awan?" Tanya orang 1.

"Hoahmm..." Shikamaru malah nguap.

"Apakah dia sungguh ganas dan buas?" Tanya orang 2.

"Apa Titan raksasa itu punya gigi taring?" Tanya orang 3.

"Apakah loe doyan boker di pagi hari?" Tanya orang 4 dengan pertanyaan yang gak bermutu sama sekali.

BRAKKK!

Naruto menggebrak meja saking jengkelnya "Diaammm! Kalau tanya satu-satu ngapa? Terus ya, loe sama loe" Naruto nunjuk Lee kemudian setelah itu gantian nunjuk orang 4.

"Lee, please deh. Jangan tanya rentetan persis gerbong kereta api kaya gitu deh. Udah gitu pertanyaannya sama kaya tadi pas di luar lagi" Terus Naruto gantian ngomel ke yang satunya alias orang 4 "Loe lagi. Pertanyaan loe gak nyambung blekok! Apa hubungannya Titan Colossal sama doyan boker di pagi hari hah?"

Yang bersangkutan cuma nyengir malu campur takut.

Setelah batinnya tenang, Naruto mulai menjawab satu per satu dari tiap pertanyaan "Oke, gue akan jawab sebisa gue. Titan Colossal itu gedhe. Gueeddheee banget, segedhe cinta babeh gue ke James" Naruto malah keceplosan membeberkan aib babehnya yang telah resmi dikonfirmasi sebagai biseksual. Cewek oke, cowok yuk mari.

"Kedua, wujud Titan Colossal itu familiar bagi kita-kita yang berasal murni dari fandom Naruto. Dia adalah pria buruk rupa yang matanya ijo, bercadar buluk bak unta Arab, dan sifatnya mata duitan banget"

Shikamaru dan Lee saling menatap satu sama lain.

"KA..KAKUZU?" Teriak Lee heboh. Shikamaru sih cuma mengatakan kata 'Kakuzu?' dalam hati karena malas berteriak.

"Hm hm" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Terus ada juga Porn Titan yang bernama Pein, Sasori yang jadi Titan idola para cewek-cewek, Titan autis Tobi, sama Psycho Titan yang kita tau itu siapa"

"Membosankan. Jadi para anggota Akatsuki itu ikut pindahan kesini dan dapat peran jadi Titan? Si budak Jashin itu mau cari mati sama gue kayaknya" Baru kali ini sepertinya Shikamaru sedikit bersemangat dalam hal berbicara karena menyangkut dendam masa lalunya kepada penyembah Dewa sesat itu.

"Sebenarnya sih awalnya aku pesimis bisa mengalahkan para Titan itu" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius.

"La..lalu?" Tanya figuran-figuran yang mengerumuninya.

"Tapi sejak aku berobat ke klinik Tong Fang, aku jadi optimis dalam mengalahkan para Titan itu. Terima kasih klinik Tong Fang!" Naruto tersenyum gaje dengan pembicaraan yang full OOT.

GUBRAKKK

Orang-orang disitu sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Hey hey, tadi loe bilang optimis mau mengalahkan para Titan-Titan itu heh?" Suara bernada menyindir ini keluar dari mulut seorang cowok berambut rebondingan yang bernama Neji Kirstein.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh?" Naruto langsung kepancing emosinya.

"Ckckck. Kalau gue sih gak bakalan mau jadi orang munafik kaya gitu. Ngomongnya sih mengalahkan Titan. Tapi begitu ketemu paling langsung cepirit di tempat. Cih" Neji berdecih sarkastis.

"Oh gitu ya" Bocah berkumis itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Sini loe kalau berani"

"Loe makin nyolot ya Naruto" Neji pun gak mau kalah. Dia berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Kedua calon prajurit muda itu saling bertatapan sengit. Padahal sama-sama gak punya sharingan.

"Rasengan!"

"Kaiten!"

Sebelum kedua shinobi kesasar itu bentrok, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng.

KLONTANG KLONTENG KLONTANG

Naruto langsung ngelonyor pergi begitu aja keluar tanpa dosa.

"Woy idiot! Kenapa kita gak maaf-maafan kaya di cerita aslinya?" Seru Neji. Tapi sayang, Naruto udah gak kelihatan lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok cewek berambut pink yang merusak mata lewat di depan Neji. Rambut halusnya yang pink melambai-lambai dan membuat hati Neji gondok dalam sekejap.

"Woy loe"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang "Gue?"

"Bukan. Gue manggil Sarinem"

Sakura bablas lagi ke depan.

"Iya loe maksud gue. Loe yang rambutnya pink" Neji tak menyangka kalau terlalu lama bergaul dengan Naruto efeknya menjadi telmi seperti ini.

"Gue lagi agak terburu-buru. Cepat ada perlu apa" Ujar Sakura.

"Rambut loe..." Neji menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. Heran dengan sikap cowok gondrong di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa rambut kamu bagyus buanget sich? Rambut akuh aja kalah loch. Pakai shyampo apa sich biar kaya gituch?" Sikap Neji berubah 180 derajat menjadi genit mode : ON.

"Duh gusti. Kenapa di fic ini virus banci menyebarnya cepat banget sih" Sakura menepuk jidatnya pasrah.

Tapi gak sampai situ aja. Neji merasa jengkel melihat Sakura yang ngobrol intim sama Naruto di kejauhan.

Lee yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di samping cowok bermata putih itu pun jadi korbannya.

"Ng..ngapain loe belai-belai pipi gue hah?" Omel Lee gak terima.

Dengan aura mendung yang menyelimuti muka Neji, cowok itu pun berkata " Gue iri sama Sakura. Dengan rambut yang lembut dan indah seperti itu, gue pasti jadi bahan lirikan para cowok"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"DEMI SEMPAKNYA HIZAZHI! MURID LOE TELAH JADI LEKONG DADAKAN GURU GAAAYYYYY!" Lee ngibrit dengan kecepatan super menuju antah berantah.

* * *

Malam telah semakin larut. Seorang cewek bernama Ten Ten tiba-tiba saja tergelepar di tanah setelah menyelesaikan hukuman nista yang diberikan oleh botak keparat itu untuk joget dangdut oplosan hampir 9 jam lamanya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh" Nafasnya cengep-cengep kaya ikan Louhan di tengah gurun Gobi.

Seorang cewek santun binti sholehah berambut lavender kebetulan saja lewat di sekitar situ sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ten Ten langsung meluncur ke arah Hinata Lenz untuk mengincar bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

WUUSSHHH!

"KYAAA!" Hinata berteriak lantang, kaget atas apa yang barusan terjadi kepada dirinya.

Ten Ten segera mengunyah sesuatu yang sudah digigitnya itu. Tapi semakin lama ia mengunyah, makanan yang seharusnya semakin nikmat di lidah justru malah terasa semakin pahit dan pahit.

"Ja..jangan di..dima..kan" Ucap Hinata tergagap-gagap karena memang di fic ini walau cakep-cakep tapi ia budeg eh gagap.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kedua cepol Ten Ten.

"I..itu an..ano, itu tin..tinja manusia buat pu..puk ta..na..man"

Kedua bola mata Ten Ten spontan menatap ke dalam bungkusan yang sudah kepalang tanggung dikunyahnya.

"Hoeekkk..hoeekkk, cuih cuih cuiihhh" Ten Ten kelepek-kelepek di atas tanah dengan mulut berbusa.

Di saat-saat seperti itu yang benar-benar dibutuhkan adalah air minum. Pandangan Ten Ten Blouse menangkap sebuah objek botol berisi air yang dipegang oleh Hinata.

Dengan secepat kilat bak gundala, Ten Ten tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung meminum air yang berada dalam botol Hinata itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba "Hooeeekkkkk"

Ten Ten kembali kelepek-kelepek di atas pasir dengan mulut yang berbusa. Kali ini ditambah dengan kedua bola matanya yang juling.

"Seharusn..nya jangan di..diminum karena ta..tadi toilet pe..penuh makanya gue pipis di bo..botol itu. Udah ga..k tahan soal..soalnya, hihihi" Hinata cekikikan di tempat.

"Hoy hoy hoy, si cewek perut gentong itu seharusnya jangan dulu tewas lah" Temari yang barusan datang cuma bisa menghela nafas sembari menatap seonggok manusia yang tergeletak di tanah dengan kedua kaki mengangkang disertai lidah terjulur dan berbusa.

"Cih, kalau kaya gini peran gue singkat banget dong di chapter ini?" Lanjutnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seluruh peserta pelatihan tengah berkumpul di tempat dilaksanakannya apel kemarin. Padang rumput yang sebenarnya merupakan tempat para kawanan mbek mencari makan.

"Semuanya! Hari ini kita semua akan melaksanakan tes bakat!" Ibiki asyik gembar-gembor kaya biasa.

Disitu sudah disediakan tiga alat simulator manuver 3D. Tapi apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari pemerintah Konoha? Karena terkendala oleh dana maka alat yang seharusnya canggih kini malah cuma diganti dua dahan pisang yang masing-masing ujung dahan dikaitkan dengan tali manuver 3D.

"Bagi yang gagal maka akan dijadikan pasukan penguras WC yang baunya selangit. Tapi kalau orangnya ganteng sih akan gue suruh jadi tukang bersih-bersih kamar pribadi gue" Berlagak pakai ngasih dispensasi segala bagi yang bertampang ganteng. Paling loe mau grepe-grepe mereka pas gak ada siapa-siapa di kamar loe. Iya kan?

Beberapa figuran mulai mencoba alat simulasi manuver 3D satu per satu. Ada yang jungkir, goyang dombret, melintir-melintir, sampai-sampai lehernya keikat tali segala.

Kedua pria yang kemarin sempat mengawasi para peserta dari kejauhan tiba-tiba saja nongol entah darimana.

"Disini loe bisa melihat talenta mereka dalam menggunakan manuver 3D" Kata pria berkacamata kepada bawahannya yang bermata rada sipit itu.

"Lihat. Dia sangat berbakat dalam menggunakan manuver 3D" Pria berkacamata itu mengomentari Sakura yang sedang kesusahan menggunakan alat itu sampai-sampai pantatnya geal-geol kesana kemari bak penyanyi dangdut saweran.

"Itulah yang dinamakan talenta"

"Kaya gitu talenta pak?" Pria bermata sipit terkejut dengan ucapan atasannya barusan.

"Talenta sebagai tukang njoget maksudnya" Sambung pria berkacamata dengan entengnya.

Pria bermata sipit sweatdrop.

"Tahun ini sepertinya kita punya bakat-bakat bagus" Pria berkacamata melanjutkan komentar gak mutunya.

Scene memperlihatkan Lee yang berulang kali lehernya kejerat tali, Ten Ten yang malah asyik mainan lompat tali, dan Neji yang apesnya kerobohan dua dahan pisang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lantas, yang disana itu bagaimana pak?" Pria bermata sipit menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berulang kali muka khasn beruknya kejedot tanah.

"Dia juga bertalenta..." Pria berkacamata menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah.

"Hah?"

"Bertalenta sebagai tukang sedot WC"

Pria bermata sipit mendapat double sweatdrop.

"Apa yang loe lakukan Naruto Yeager? Loe pikir dengan kejengkang nungging kaya gitu gue bakal sama nafsu sama loe hah?" Bentak Ibiki.

"Najis kalau gue ditaksir orang kaya bapak. Mending gue ditaksir sama babi ngepet sumpah" Balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Ibiki mukanya udah kaya buto ijo setelah mendengarkan penuturan kurang ajar dari anak didiknya barusan.

* * *

**INFORMASI YANG SANGAT RAHASIA**

Tali alat manuver gear 3D benar-benar multifungsi. Bagaimana tidak? Selain digunakan untuk bertarung melawan Titan sebagai fungsi utamanya, para prajurit juga sering mempergunakan tali itu untuk keperluan lain. Sebagai pengganti tali jemuran, pengikat leher anjing, alternatif ketika tarik tambang, alat untuk lompat tali, serta yang paling parah sebagai tali untuk gantung diri bagi prajurit yang dilanda depresi akut.

**INFORMASI YANG SANGAT RAHASIA**

Lambang yang digunakan oleh tiga pasukan khusus yang ada di Konoha benar-benar aneh dan nyentrik. Pasukan penjaga menggunakan lambang bunga bangkai, pasukan pengintai menggunakan lambang sayap patah, terakhir polisi militer menggunakan lambang kepala kuda lagi nyengir gila.

* * *

Disaat latihan sudah selesai, ketiga begundal lakon fic ini masih setia berada di padang rumput. Naruto ngotot masih tetap ingin berlatih walau di sekujur kepalanya bonyok dan lebam kaya maling kutang habis digebuki warga sedusun.

"Ingat Nar, tetap fokus dan berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh loe" Sakura mulai bosan mengucapkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Sudah nyaris lima puluh kali ia memberikan pengarahan yang sama buat sohibnya itu tapi hasilnya tetap saja...

BUAKKK!

Gigi Naruto sampai copot gara-gara efek benturan keras pada wajah buruk rupanya itu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh" Naruto menghirup nafas berulang kali akibat kelelahan usahanya yang sudah nyaris kelima puluh kalinya itu gagal total.

Sasuke yang menjadi penjaga dahan pisang agar tidak tumbang karena dipakai selama puluhan kali cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngelihat muka temannya yang sekarang jadi makin mirip kaya setan gerandong.

"La..lanjut y..ya Sas"

* * *

Malam harinya ketika makan malam tiba di dalam barak tempat para peserta pelatihan tinggal, yang sebenarnya adalah bekas kandang babi...

"Lihat tuh si Naruto. Kemarin lagaknya optimis mau membantai para Titan setelah berobat ke klinik Tong Fang. Buktinya? Wakakakak"

"Iya iya. Mukanya aja sekarang mirip banget kaya beruk beneran"

"Paling-paling besok dia di drop out terus disuruh jadi tukang arit di luar tembok. Hahaha"

Mendengar gunjingan-gunjingan yang bertebaran di seisi ruangan membuat muka cengo Naruto yang sudah jelek kini makin jelek saja.

"Udah Nar. Jangan pedulikan ocehan tak bermutu dari para figuran itu. Mereka kan cuma figuran. Seengaknya walau loe dibikin jelek, udik, bau, sama nista banget tapi loe tetap tokoh utama di fic ini" Hibur Sasuke.

"Ealah. Suport dari loe malah terdengar menyakitkan banget dodol!" Semprot Naruto yang duduk persis di hadapan tuh bocah rambut ayam.

"Lebih baik loe lupakan mimpi loe jadi prajurit Nar" Ucap Sakura lirih.

Naruto yang masih gundah gulana menengok ke arah sampingnya dengan ekspresi ala orang frustasi "Memangnya kenapa Sak?"

"Masih ada yang lebih baik lagi daripada jadi pasukan pengintai" Lanjut Sakura.

'Benar ya. Gue kan bergabung ke dalam pasukan pengintai cuma kepengin jadi terkenal terus akhirnya digandrungi sama cewek-cewek bahenol' Naruto membatin. "Jadi kalau gue gak jadi prajurit, gue masih bisa jadi aktor biar tetap digilai cewek-cewek gitu? Itu maksud loe kan?" Bocah berambut duren itu mulai sumringah.

"Bukan. Daripada jadi anggota pasukan pengintai, lebih baik loe jadi tukang arit"

JEGERRR!

Bagaikan tersambar jutsu raitonnya Raikage, hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar pendapat dari Sakura barusan. Di dalam benaknya tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seorang bocah berambut pirang dan berkumis yang berpenampilan kumuh, lusuh, ndeso bak gembel berjalan terbungkuk-bungkuk gara-gara membawa sekarung rumput, serta tak lupa sebilah sabit besar dalam genggamannya.

"TIIDDAAAAAKKK!" Naruto semaput di kolong meja.

* * *

"Pleaasseee, ajarin gue caranya biar gak jatuh pas pakai alat simulator dong?" Naruto berusaha menghilangkan harga dirinya yang memang sebenarnya sudah gak ada agar diajari oleh Neji dan Lee.

"Kalau loe bersemangat nyium kaki gue yang kuat dan berotot ini baru gue akan ajarin" Kata Lee tanpa dosa.

Naruto cuma bisa memasang wajah poker face saat menyadari betapa banyaknya jamur dan kurap yang menghiasi kaki Lee yang katanya sih...kuat dan berotot itu.

"Loe mau gak ngajarin temen gue ini Ji?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia berusaha membantu Naruto mendapatkan orang yang mau melatihnya agar dirinya bebas dari rengekan manja putra Kushina itu.

"Sorry ya, mending gue ngajarin orang utan daripada harus ngajarin bocah sok optimis yang satu ini" Neji membusungkan dada serta menatap remeh Naruto.

"Memang gak ada syarat supaya loe mau ngajarin bocah tolol ini?" Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menawari Neji.

"Ada sih sebenarnya..."

Naruto dan Sasuke memasang tampang penuh harap.

Dengan sekali kedipan maut ala bences tulen, Neji menjawab "Kalau Sasu-kyun yang guanteng buanget ini mau kencan sama gue semalam aja, gue bakal latih monyet satu ini"

"NAR, CABUUUTTT!"

Setelah melarikan diri dari Neji yang kejantanannya diragukan oleh khalayak luas, kini Naruto dan Sasuke berganti meminta tolong kepada Kiba Braun dan Shino Hoover.

"Gimana Kiba, Shino? Mau gak kalian ngelatih gue njoget dangdut oplosan eh maksudnya latihan manuver 3D?" Naruto masih dengan setianya memasang tampang sok imut agar dikasihani. Padahal yang ada orang-orang pada merinding disko karenanya.

"Wuhuuu! Akhirnya gue tampil juga di fic ini setelah sekian lama menanti dari chapter pertama" Kiba njerit-njerit kegirangan.

Shino yang duduk di sebelahnya gak bereaksi heboh, ribut, girang, atau semacamnya. Cuma peace ke arah kamera.

"Woy sinting, jangan lepas dari skenario gitu dong!" Bentak Naruto. Berusaha menyadarkan sikap katrok baik dari Kiba maupun Shino yang terlalu lebay saat disorot kamera untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ehm ehm, oke. Jadi loe mau supaya kita berdua ngajarin loe nanam padi, gitu?" Kiba sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Eh maksudnya skenario yang benar.

Bocah berambut jabrik bak duren itu tak menyangka jika ada orang yang kualitas otaknya gak berbeda jauh darinya.

"Bukan nanam padi bego! Tapi berlatih manuver 3D. Jauh banget dari latihan manuver 3D ke nanam padi?" Kali ini Sasuke yang membenarkan.

"Ohh gitu toh. Bisa-bisa. Ya gak No?" Kiba ngelirik ke arah bestfriendnya itu.

"No?"

"Iya, No. Sebutan singkat nama loe" Kata Kiba.

"Enak aja. Jangan panggil gue No ngapa? Gue bukan Paino, Sarwono, Jono, ataupun Porno. Gak elit banget"

Kiba ngeremas-remas rambutnya sendiri "Hiihhh. Iya-iya deh, Shin maksud gue"

"Hn. Oke lah kalau begitu" Ucap Shino menggunakan logat Tegal-Jepang.

"Gue juga udah pernah lihat Titan itu. Pas gue lagi tidur, gue dengar tetangga gue yang lagi making love teriak-teriak hot keras banget. Pas gue buka jendela buat ngintip, eh ternyata sesosok Titan berambut pirang panjang yang mirip bencong ada persis di depan gue" Cerocos Shino panjang lebar.

"Si..siapa yang tanya loe udah pernah lihat Titan apa belum?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Dan kenapa loe seenak udelnya ngganti suara teriakan hewan ternak dengan suara teriakan tetangga loe yang lagi ML hah?" Protes Sasuke.

Shino cuma garuk-garuk ketek.

* * *

Pada malam harinya Naruto, Sasuke, beserta dua teman baru mereka berjalan menembus hutan lebat untuk suatu keperluan.

"Hoy, kita masuk ke hutan lebat malam-malam kaya gini mau ngapain hah?" Sasuke udah was-was banget. Jangan-jangan kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya itu gak beda jauh sama Neji dan keperjakaannya dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Udah jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti gue aja dari belakang" Ujar Kiba yang berjalan paling depan sendiri sembari menerangi jalan dengan korek api. Karena gak ada senter ataupun lampu petromaks maka beberapa batang korek api pun bisa jadi alternatif walau berkali-kali mereka harus nyungsep kesandung gara-gara korek yang mati mendadak.

"Masih lama gak Kib?" Tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan karena kakinya sudah benar-benar capek.

"Sebentar lagi. Kita mau sampai"

Dan benar saja. Kiba dan Shino menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di puncak bukit. Naruto dan Sasuke pun ikut berhenti disitu.

"Lho, mana alat buat latihan manuver 3Dnya?" Naruto Yeager celingak-celinguk persis beruk ditulup.

"Lihat danau yang indah itu Naruto" Kiba menunjuk ke arah sebuah danau yang besar nan indah yang letaknya cukup dekat dari puncak bukit itu.

"D..danau? Apa hubungannya?" Sasuke mulai curiga ada yang tidak beres.

"Bukannya loe mau latihan berenang? Nah, itu ada danau buat sarana latihan" Celetuk Shino tanpa dosa blas.

"Berenang? Berenang? BERENAANNNG?" Gerem Naruto sampai-sampai menimbulkan percikan jigong bernajis dari mulutnya.

Kiba dan Shino manggut-manggut kompak.

"BUDEG YA BUDEG TAPI JANGAN KELEWATAN BUDEGNYA NAPAAAAA?"

Naruto tepar di TKP.

* * *

Hari telah berganti. Malam kini berubah menjadi siang. Dan sekarang sang calon pahlawan kesiangan Konoha yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi anggota pasukan pengintai sudah bersiap di tengah alat simulasi manuver 3D untuk menjalani ujian yang sudah gagal selama puluhan kali sampai-sampai botak Ibiki keluar asapnya.

"Naruto Yeager, apakah loe siap?" Tanya instruktur Ibiki dengan mata yang melotot tajam seakan bola matanya mau keluar.

"Siap mbah eh pak!" Hampir aja belum apa-apa ini bocah udah nyari perkara.

Di sekeliling Naruto sudah banyak teman-teman seangkatannya yang berkumpul untuk menontonnya. Karena bagi mereka aksi nyeleneh Naruto lebih menarik daripada menonton aksi topeng monyet sekalipun.

"Mulai"

Selepas Ibiki mengucapkan perintah, petugas yang diserahi tugas untuk menjaga dahan pisang agar tidak roboh serta menarik tali pun segera bergerak.

Perlahan tapi pasti tali yang terikat di pinggang Naruto mulai terangkat. Dengan wajah yang serius bak orang mengeluarkan feses yang sembelit, Naruto mulai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

'Gue mungkin goblok' Batin Naruto nista 'Tapi gue akan buktikan kalau gue itu calon cowok flamboyan yang bakal menjadi lelaki idaman wanita!'

Berhasil! Naruto Yeager berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya selama beberapa detik saudara-saudara!

"Horeee!"

"Ternyata benar dugaan gue. Nonton Naruto lebih seru daripada nonton topeng monyet keliling"

"Gimana gak seru wong mukanya aja lebih ganteng dikit daripada beruk sungguhan"

Mendengar komentar-komentar dari para figuran yang menonton aksinya membuat hati Naruto mendadak menjadi sedikit kesal.

BUAAAKKK!

Efeknya keseimbangannya goyah dan mukanya langsung nysuruk ke tanah sampai-sampai hidungnya yang tambah pesek jadi makin pesek lagi.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Gue masih bisa..." Dengan susah payah tuh bocah berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya walaupun jelas-jelas mustahil.

Ibiki yang kali ini pikirannya lagi rada encer langsung menganalisis "Hmm. Coba sabuk sama talinya Chouji dipinjamkan ke bocah apes ini"

Setelah tali dan sabuknya diganti, tanpa diduga-duga Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dalam waktu singkat dan seakan tanpa mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun.

"GUE BERHASIL NYAAKKK!" Naruto teriak kencang banget saking senangnya. Sampai-sampai bibirnya bergetar akibat tak kuasa menahan haru.

"Ckckck..." Ibiki menggelengkan kepala pelontosnya berulang kali seraya mengamati sabuk dan tali milik Naruto yang sedang dipegangnya.

"A..ada apa pelatih?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Gue heran sama tuh bocah. Saking dongonya dia gak sadar dari awal" Ibiki mengangkat tinggi sabuk dan tali yang dipegangnya "Wong talinya aja tali rafia mana mungkin bisa berhasil"

Sasuke dan Sakura tumbang setelah mendengar perkataan dari Ibiki.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga.**

**O ya, cerita ini alurnya 90% persis dengan cerita SnK lho. Cuma dirubah sedikit dan dibuat parodi. Jadi bagi yang belum pernah nonton SnK pasti rada bingung dengan jalan cerita ini.**

**Dan terakhir, apakah ada yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik buat cerita ini? Terima kasih kalau ada yang mau. Tapi saran dan kritik. Bukan flame lho ya, hohoho.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!**


	4. Mankind's Comeback Part 2

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : Terinspirasi dari fandom tetangga, Shingeki no Kyojin. Maaf ya Isayama-sensei kalau ceritanya author buat ngaco disini, hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan Chara : **

**Levi/Rivaille : ?**

**(Perkenalan chara ini khusus untuk chara yang baru muncul di chapter ini)**

* * *

**-Mankind's Comeback Part 2-**

Tahun 850. Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak Naruto dkk menjalani pelatihan nista yang bisa diibaratkan mirip kerja Rodi di jaman kompeni...

"Jangan kelamaan sinting!" Bentak seorang pria pelontos bermuka bak setan alas yang sudah bisa kita tebak siapa namanya.

Keempat prajurit muda angkatan 104 terlihat sedang berlari-lari dengan nafas amat ngos-ngosan karena sepertinya mereka tak diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak oleh sang instruktur psycho.

"Sasupret, jangan kelamaan larinya bego! Loe mau gue sodomi apa?" Kalau kalimat terakhir ini memang bukan gertakan untuk memotivasi. Tapi karena Ibiki kepengin dari sononya.

Wajah putra bungsu Fugaku itu benar-benar pucat pasi. Keringat dinginnya mengucur deras membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Gila loe kepala bola bekel. Berkali-kali gue memohon ijin buat boker tapi gak juga diijinin ya kaya gini jadinya sompret!" Sasuke berlari sembari menyumbat lubang anusnya dengan telunjuk supaya tidak terjadi kebocoran alias cepirit.

Kiba yang kebetulan berlari persis di depan Sasuke segera menawarkan bantuan. "Sas, loe mau gue bantu?"

"Bantu? Boleh-boleh. Gue udah gak kuat lagi nih" Jawab sang pemilik rambut pantat enthok dengan tampang boker-face alias tampang menahan e'e.

Kiba menunduk sejenak untuk mengambil sebongkah kerikil dan kemudian menyodorkannya kepada rekannya itu. "Nih ada kerikil buat nyumbat anus loe biar gak jebol. Daripada pakai tangan kan lebih repot Sas"

"DUMBASS CRAZY!"

Ibiki yang melihat adegan itu dari atas keledai *semua kudanya pada sakit* pun langsung membatin 'Kiba Braun. Seorang prajurit pelatihan yang rada cakep tapi sayangnya bau gukguk ditambah lumayan budeg'

Lalu ia pun melanjutkan aksi narator gak mutunya 'Sasuke Arlert. Cowok yang cakepnya 11 : 12 sama Neji-kyun. Rahangnya yang tirus yang berpadu dengan hidung mancungnya bikin mata betah melek. Gak lupa bentuk bibirnya yang iiich, sensual gitu loch' Ibiki mulai bertransformasi ke bentuk mode hombreng.

Terlihat scene tiga orang prajurit muda meluncur dari arah atas menuju ke bawah untuk menebas sebuah simulasi Titan yang dibuat dari kardus bekas *Konoha lagi terkena inflasi jadinya pakai kardus*

'Ino Leonhart. Gue lupa kalau gue masih ada utang bunga kamboja sama menyan buat sesajen Jum'at kliwonan di tokonya Inoichi'

'Shino Hoover. Gue penasaran banget sama muka aslinya kaya apa. Apa jangan-jangan kawaii abis kaya Sasu-kyun sama Neji-kyun yach?' Ya elah, kumat lagi jiwa penyimpangan seksualnya.

'Neji Kirstein. Kyaaa! Ibiki-chan mau dong kalau terus-terusan nonton Neji-kyun beraksi. Udah perutnya sixpack, rambutnya wangi dan halus, kulitnya putih, iiich gemesss deh' Loe kayaknya cocok sama Neji yang kebetulan juga tertular virus yaoi.

Neji yang kebetulan barusan dibicarakan sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk meluncur dan menebas kardus berwujud amburadul di depannya yang katanya sih itu adalah bentuk replika dari Titan.

"Gue akan jadi prajurit muda yang paling eksis dan kece diantara yang lainnya" Gumam Neji ketika sudah dekat dengan replika Titan kardus di hadapannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakangnya "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, AUOUOUOUOUOOO!"

Neji dengan sigap menoleh ke belakang. Lee dengan kecepatan kilat bak Tarzan KW 3 sedang meluncur menuju ke arahnya. Dan berakhir dengan kepala batok kelapa milik Lee yang sukses menghantam kejantanan Neji.

DUAKKK!

Mata Neji melotot mirip orang kena azab ilahi akibat mengintip seorang hajah lagi boker. "Te..telor puyuh gu..gue"

"YEEHHAAWWW!" Ten Ten malah asyik makan sop buntut kera sambil terbang menggunakan manuver 3D.

'Ten Ten Blouse. Si perut genthong dan muka rakus. Kelebihannya cuma satu, doyan ngasih gue jatah semur jengkol sama petenya'

'Lee Springer. Si maniak Gai yang over-acting dan terlalu bersemangat. Cowok yang benar-benar jelek baik dari fisik maupun mental. Udah rambutnya kaya helm batok, matanya bulat persis gurame, bulu matanya anti tanah longsor *bukan anti badai*, ceriwis banget, suaranya melengking kaya rekaman siksa kubur, dll dsb, dst. Kelebihannya cuma satu, otot-ototnya gak nahan bo'

Kedua orang prajurit muda meluncur dengan kencang menuju ke sebuah kardus rombeng yang dianggap Titan. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

'Sakura Ackerman. Rambutnya yang pink ngejreng dan bikin mata perih menjadi satu-satunya kelemahan baginya. Selebihnya dia bagus banget. Seandainya aja dia cowok pasti gue akan jadi fansnya yang nomer wahid'

'Naruto Yeager. Cih, andai aja dia bukan tokoh utama. Pasti dia udah gue masukin ke dalam penggilingan padi biar mampus sekalian. Udah item, bau, udik, kumuh, jelek, ndeso, katrok, kumisan kaya mbah-mbah, freak, gaje, bego, bloon, culun, stress, sarap, brekele, barokokok, ... *dan 76 kejelekan lainnya*'

* * *

Di sebuah lapangan kecil yang sepertinya merupakan tempat pelatihan baru bagi prajurit muda angkatan 104 *sudah bukan di padang rumput lagi bersama para mbek karena kebetulan pemerintah Konoha mau mengucurkan sedikit dana*

"Heeyyaahhh!" Kiba berlari kencang menuju ke arah Naruto untuk menyerangnya.

Naruto pun bersiap untuk menahan serangan dari Kiba dengan perasaan panik tingkat dewa karena beberapa minggu yang lalu dia saja mewek setelah dijotos cewek cabe-cabean setelah kepergok ngintipin cawet.

BUAAKKK!

Kiba nyusruk di hadapan Naruto setelah kakinya kesandung duren yang entah kenapa dan bagaimana juga kapan bisa ada disitu.

"Wakakakak, gue kira loe cuma budeg doang. Tapi ternyata mata loe rabun juga ya. Duren segedhe itu kok gak ngelihat, wakakakak" Naruto malah asyik menertawakan Kiba yang nyusruk sampai-sampai giginya lepas satu.

"Berisik loe beruk sarap! Tau teman kesusahan gini kok malah ketawa" Gerutu Kiba sambil berusaha memasang kembali giginya yang copot *kok bisa?*

Setelah Kiba berdiri, ia pun memperhatikan sebongkah duren yang telah membuat harga dirinya yang sudah hancur menjadi makin lebur. "Ini lagi, kok bisa-bisanya ada duren yang tiba-tiba nongol disini? Dasar sialan!" Kiba pun menendang duren itu gara-gara saking jengkelnya. Tapi sepertinya kualitas pentium otaknya yang gak beda jauh dari Naruto tidak mampu untuk memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jika nekat menendang buah duren.

"CELENG!" Kaki bocah pecinta anjing itu langsung nyut-nyutan tidak karuan.

"Buakakakak, goblok jangan dipelihara Kib" Naruto ketawa lepas saking bahagianya karena ia merasa lega. Ternyata di dunia ini ada juga orang yang tingkat intelejensinya di bawah standar selain dirinya. Jadinya kalau suatu saat akan ada razia orang goblok kan gak sendirian ketangkapnya.

Di saat adegan antara duo idiot itu masih berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda lumping dengan udel bodong yang dipamerin lewat.

Ngelihat paras cantik serta udel bodongnya yang menurut Kiba seksi binti menggairahkan, membuatnya tak segan-segan untuk bersiul nakal ala bajingan cap sempak. "Suit..suit. Cewek, godain a'a Kiba dong?"

Cewek bernama lengkap Ino Leonhart itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Kemudian menoleh ke arah samping "Ya? Gue suruh godain cowok cakep kaya loe?"

Kiba manggut-manggut. Ilernya ngeces deras persis Akamaru yang mau dikasih tulang lele.

"Kyaaa! Mau banget dong a'a yang cakep bin imut" Ino malah kegirangan.

'Busset. Kayaknya dia lupa kalau lagi akting sebagai Annie yang jaimnya minta ampun. Dan satu lagi, selera cewek ini rendah banget sumpah. Masa Kiba yang mukanya lebih jelek dari bulldog sama bau anjing itu dikatain cakep bin imut? Masih cakepan gue dimana-mana lah' Terjadi pergolakan batin nista dalam diri Naruto.

"Woy, jangan OOC banget gitu napa? Ingat, loe tuh di fic ini tugasnya buat akting jadi Annie bego" Protes Naruto ke Ino pakai gaya yang sok banget biar kelihatan pinter di depan Kiba yang kebetulan nyaris sama. Sama gebleknya.

"Ohh gitu ya. Oke" Tanpa ba-bi-bu apalagi ba-bi-nge-pet, putrinya Inoichi itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan melayangkan sepakan kerasnya ke arah...

"EMAAAKKK! GUE BISA MANDUL MAAKKK!" Naruto tepar seketika setelah 'anu'nya disepak sama Ino tanpa belas kasihan.

Ngelihat kejadian mengerikan bagi kaum adam itu membuat nyali Kiba yang memang sudah ciut jadi makin menjadi-jadi ciutnya. Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, cowok bau gukguk itu pun sukses tepar ke tanah menyusul Naruto setelah pantatnya disepak sama Ino.

"Kenapa sih loe tau-tau langsung nendang tanpa aba-aba?" Keluh Naruto sambil sesenggukan menahan mewek. Telor kembarnya masih ngilu setengah mampus.

"Ayah gue yang ngajarin gue bela diri" Jawab Ino tanpa dosa alias sering disebut watados.

"Gak nyambung blekok!" Umpatan penuh kekesalan ini terlontar dari mulut seorang Kiba Braun yang pantat teposnya ikut jadi korban juga barusan.

"Lho, katanya gue harus akting jadi Annie? Ya gak masalah dong kalau gue jawab persis kaya yang ada di naskah" Ino ngeles.

"Memang benar ada kalimat yang begituan di naskah. Tapi kan gak ada yang nanya tau-tau loe njawab sendiri kaya orgil" Kata Naruto.

Ino menghela nafas sejenak "Sebenarnya sia-sia aja kita semua mengikuti pelatihan ini selama nyaris 2 tahun lamanya"

"Kalau sia-sia kenapa loe juga ikutan hah?" Naruto sepertinya masih mangkel akibat telor kesayangannya ditendang sama tuh cewek tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Berisik beruk! Makanya dengerin gue selesai ngomong dulu" Ino mbejek muka buruk rupa milik Naruto biar tuh bocah gak nyerocos terus.

"Kebanyakan yang mengikuti pelatihan kaya gini cuma kepengin jadi 10 lulusan terbaik biar bisa masuk ke pasukan polisi militer yang berlambang kuda nyengir gila itu. Biar tiap hari kerjanya cuma molor, boker, ngupil, ngentut, main gaplek, dangdutan, terus molor lagi" Ino masih asyik bermonolog ria.

Scene memperlihatkan kedua orang prajurit muda yang malah sedang asyik njoget poco-poco pakai tape jadul dan bukannya latihan duel. Mereka adalah Lee dan Ten Ten.

~Balenggang pata pata ngana pegoyang pica pica ngana pebody poco poco~

~Cuma ngana yang kita cinta, cuma ngana yang kita sayang, cuma nganaaa suka bikin pusing~

Lee menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya khas goyang poco poco di depan dada dan tak lupa menggeal-geolkan pinggulnya seraya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Diikuti oleh Ten Ten.

"Yo! Yo! Ee! Ee! Ah! Serrr..." Ucap Lee dengan semangat ala orang maniak senam.

"Goyang terus! Pocoo pocooo" Yang ini Ten Ten. Sampai-sampai kepalanya ikutan geleng-geleng segala kaya robot gedek.

Mereka tak sadar kalau seorang Ibiki dengan aura keramat sudah berada di belakang mereka berdua. Dengan sebuah pentungan segedhe kentongan di tangan, Ibiki segera mematikan tape jadul itu.

"LEEEEE! TEENN TEEEENNN! CEPAAATTT NUNGGGIIIINNGGG!"

Kembali ke scene tokoh utama...

"Intinya tuh orang yang serius banget buat mengikuti latihan seperti ini kaya loe itu persis orang tolol. Apalagi alasannya munafik cuma buat masuk sorga kaya loe ini" Kemudian Ino langsung ngelonyor pergi tanpa permisi.

Naruto kedip-kedip kaya orang cacingan selama beberapa detik. "Siapa yang tolol hah? Dan sejak kapan gue ikut pelatihan kaya gini buat masuk sorga? Gue tuh pengin digandrungi cewek-cewek bahenol biar bisa 'gituan' gratis ngerti!"

Kiba cuma garuk-garuk pantat karena ngerasa dikacangin disitu.

* * *

Pada malam harinya di barak tempat para prajurit muda tinggal yang dulunya merupakan bekas kandang babi...

"Kalian semua lihat kan cara gue terbang tadi? Beuh, pasti dari kalian gak ada yang bisa nyamain gue dalam hal menggunakan manuver 3D"

Naruto melirik tajam ke arah sang pembicara yang sedari tadi terus-terusan menyombongkan diri dengan kalimat yang diulang-ulang karena mungkin dulu nilai bahasanya selalu dibawah 4 terus..

"Beuh, pasti dari kalian gak ada yang bisa nyamain gue dalam hal menggunakan manuver 3D kan? Kalian semua seharusnya lihat cara gue terbang tadi"

Urat-urat varises Naruto mulai menonjol keluar, muncul di permukaan kulit kusamnya. Kupingnya serasa panas akibat mendengarkan ocehan dari Neji yang gak bermutu blas dan dibolak-balik seakan mirip bocah TK lagi pidato di depan kelas.

"Kalau gue sih nantinya mau bergabung sama polisi militer biar bisa molor sama makan tanpa perlu capek-capek bertugas" Ujar Chouji seraya mendekatkan segelas besar es teler campur dawet ditambah kolang-kaling super jumbo ke arah mulutnya.

Neji yang duduk persis di samping buntelan kentut itu cuma bisa terkekeh geli. "Khekhekhe, betul-betul Chouji. Kita harus jujur aja sama diri kita. Daripada ngomongnya mau membasmi Titan-Titan itu supaya masuk sorga, padahal sendirinya cemen"

SABAR METER Naruto akhirnya jebol. Cowok berambut jabrik bak duren busuk itu melayangkan umpatannya secara frontal. "Demi kutangnya nenek Chiyo! Kata siapa gue pengin mengalahkan Titan itu biar masuk sorga hah? Gue kan udah sering bilang kalau gue tuh kepenginnya terkenal biar digandrungi sama cewek-cewek bahenol terus biar bisa 'gituan' gratis sama mereka. Ingat tuh!"

Sontak para cewek-cewek yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung berbisik-bisik dan berkomentar negatif tentang Naruto.

"Psstt, gue gak nyangka kalau selain jeleknya amit-amit si Naruto itu juga mbokep banget ya"

"Jangan keras-keras woy. Gue juga heran, dosa apa ya kedua orang tuanya sampai-sampai punya anak yang mirip penjahat kelamin kaya Naruto"

"Jangan sampai deh gue termakan rayuan busuknya kalau dia sudah terkenal ntar. Eh, memangnya si Naruto itu bisa jadi terkenal?"

"BERISIIIKKK!" Naruto teriak kencang banget sampai-sampai bikin Ibiki yang lagi enjoy membaca hard doujinshi yaoi berjudul 'Seme Uke BDSM In The Hell' di ruangannya harus terjatuh dari kursinya.

Dalam hitungan detik ruangan itu sepi senyap kaya kuburan Belanda. Para cewek takut kalau masih ngoceh maka akan di rape sama Naruto.

"Sini loe Neji eh bukan, NAJONG!" Tantang Naruto kepada cowok gondrong itu.

Neji pun tersulut emosinya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati bocah berkumis itu. "Apa mau loe?"

"Dasar Najong!"

"Apa kata loe? Dasar Narto Syaifudin!"

"Mata katarak!"

"Muka beruk!"

"Bau kakus!"

"Bau comberan!"

"Maho gondrong!"

"Emang kok. Cewek bisa cowok oke cyin. Eehhh?" Neji tak sadar kalau aibnya yang najis itu sudah dibeberkannya sendiri di hadapan umum.

Sakura yang risih melihat pertengkaran dua makhluk abnormal itu pun segera mengambil sikap. "Sudah-sudah"

Naruto dan Neji menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah saling mencacinya. Sekarang giliran ronde kedua alias saling tonjok" Saran Sakura yang bukannya melerai malah memprovokasi.

"Oke. Makan nih maho gondrong!" Naruto melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Neji dengan lagak yang dibuat-buat sok jantan supaya banyak cewek di ruangan itu yang kembali menaruh respek kepadanya.

Hampir aja bogem mentahnya Naruto mendarat di muka mahonya Neji jika saja sebuah pintu tidak terbuka dengan paksa dan menampakan sesosok makhluk tinggi besar botak bak gerandong.

"Ehm ehm, apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan ada ribut-ribut apa barusan sehingga acara membaca doujin yao eh ralat, doujin suspense gue terganggu?" Hampir aja keceplosan kalau ini orang ternyata rada kelainan di hadapan anak didiknya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan terdiam tanpa suara sedikitpun. Termasuk Naruto sama Neji yang barusan aja hampir tonjok-tonjokan.

Sebuah tangan terangkat ke udara. "Ten Ten kelepasan boker pak" Kata Sakura.

"WANJIIRRR!" Heboh Ten Ten dengan muka yang merah padam saking malunya.

Ibiki cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus pelontosnya yang licin. "Geez, ya sudah jangan ramai lagi. Lain kali kalau kebelet ya cepat ke WC kalau gak sungai. Kalau udah gak bisa nahan mending sumpal pakai kapas" Kemudian tuh instruktur kembali menutup pintu dan melanjutkan acara membaca doujin hard yaoinya yang lagi adegan hot-hotnya.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Langit benar-benar gelap dan udara dingin pun mulai berhembus. Suasana mencekam ini tidak menyurutkan niat dan tekad para prajurit muda berlambang palu & arit yang kini sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah bangunan besar. Mereka semua para anggota angkatan 104, berbaris rapi di depan para pelatih dan pengurus.

"Letakan tangan di depan kemaluan!"

Beberapa prajurit muda saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi bingung, beberapa lagi ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya, dan sisanya dengan mantap atau bodohnya melakukan hal nista itu. Termasuk Naruto dan Kiba yang juga turut meletakan tangan di depan kemaluan.

"Ralat-ralat. Di depan dada maksudnya!"

Suasana ribut-ribut khas bangsal RSJ pun tercipta setelah terjadi kesalahan instruksi yang memang tidak disengaja ataupun malah memang disengaja.

"Diam semuanya! Saya akan membacakan pengumuman penting di hari kelulusan ini"

Ribut-ribut pun mulai berkurang dan masing-masing prajurit muda mulai memperhatikan apa yang akan diumumkan oleh seorang petinggi di pasukan pelatihan.

"Bagi peserta yang lulus saat ini ada tiga jalan yang terbuka untuk kalian..." Tapi tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu terhenti dan sang pembicara melirik ke arah seorang pria juragan codet yang langsung bisa diketahui siapa namanya. "Woy Bik, gantiin gue dong. Gue kebelet buang hajat nih"

"Bik bik. Biksu Tong apa?" Sewot Ibiki.

Figuran yang author jadikan sebagai pembicara itu menepuk pundak Ibiki sekali sebelum bablas menuju empang yang ada di sekitar situ karena WC yang ada mampet.

"Memang nasib jadi chara terkenal ya kaya gini nih. Selaluuu aja dapat peran buat tampil" Gumam si botak dengan lebaynya sebelum naik ke podium.

"Perhatikan gue semuanya! Gak perhatikan bakal gue tusbol!"

Raut muka masing-masing peserta berubah menjadi pucat dan eneg setelah mengetahui siapa yang menjadi pembicara barusan.

"Mending gue di pimpin sama Anoman daripada dipimpin sama botak gila itu" Gerutu Naruto tentunya dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin kalau gak mau menerima hukuman diluar nalar seperti berdiri di pojokan tanpa kedua kaki ataupun push-up tanpa kedua tangan.

"Jalan yang pertama, kalian bisa menjadi pasukan penjaga yang berlambang bunga bangkai dan setiap harinya cuma duduk-duduk bengong di atas tembok kaya orang madesu"

Seorang perwakilan dari pasukan penjaga yang ada disitu bersumpah akan menusukan sebuah pasak ke pelontosnya Ibiki setelah acara selesai *kaya membasmi kuntilanak*

"Yang kedua, kalian akan memburu dan mengalahkan para Titan dan sering-sering keluyuran kaya orang gak ada kerjaan keluar tembok sebagai pasukan pengintip eh pengintai yang benar"

"Hahahahaha, gue calon pahlawan masa depan di pasukan pengintai yang akan digandrungi oleh cewek-cewek. Hidup Naruto Yeager!" Seru Naruto persis orang udik baru menang lotre berhadiah sepeda kumbang.

krik..krik..krik..krik

krik..krik..krik..krik

Ibiki melotot tajam seakan penuh aura pemutilasi ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan yang dipelototi cuma nyengir sarap.

"Yang terakhir, kalian bisa menjadi anggota pasukan berlambang kuda nyengir gila alias polisi militer yang kesehariannya cuma bisanya molor, boker, main gaplek, ngupil, dangdutan, dan hal-hal gak berguna lainnya"

Perwakilan pasukan militer sepakat bekerja sama dengan perwakilan pasukan penjaga untuk menusukan pasak ke ubun-ubun botak Ibiki setelah acara selesai nanti.

"Dan hanya kesepuluh lulusan terbaik lah yang berhak untuk masuk menjadi anggota dari pasukan polisi militer itu"

* * *

**INFORMASI YANG BERSIFAT RAHASIA**

10.) Hinata Lenz adalah seorang gadis pengidap penyakit gagap akut yang mempunyai kemaluan (rasa malu) amat besar.

9.) Ten Ten Blouse adalah gadis yang sangat rakus dan mempunyai menu favorit semur babi hutan bertoping jengkol plus pete.

8.) Lee Springer mempunyai impian ingin menang dalam perlombaan adu 'kejantanan' dengan guru Gai.

7.) Shikamaru Bodt bisa tidur penuh selama 48 jam non-stop.

6.) Neji Kirstein menyukai cewek yang imut setengah macho karena sifat biseksualitasnya.

**INFORMASI YANG BERSIFAT RAHASIA**

5.) Naruto Yeager memiliki IQ dibawah 100, tepatnya yaitu 95.

4.) Ino Leonhart amat anti dengan bulu ketek sampai-sampai ia rela bercukur sehari dua kali dan kulit di ketiaknya sering terjadi iritasi sampai pernah bernanah.

3.) Shino Hoover mempunyai tabiat buruk sering lupa cebok setelah berak.

2.) Kiba Braun mempunyai ciri khas yang sering disebut dengan 2B. Bau dan Budeg.

1.) Sakura Ackerman ternyata dulu pernah dicipok beruk sampai akhirnya membenci Naruto karena baginya muka cowok itu gak jauh berbeda dari penyebab traumanya.

* * *

"Hore, gue lulus dan sebentar lagi gue akan jadi pasukan penjaga"

"Terima kasih gustiii. Gue bisa lulus dan gak di D.O jadi tukang arit"

**"**Hoahmmm..." Ketahuan ini siapa.

"Semangat terus pantang mundur! Demi meraih masa depan yang gemilang nan berkilauan bersama guru Gai, gue rela mempertaruhkan harga diri, harkat, martabat, aurat, serta syahwat untuk..." Ini juga gampang ketebak siapa.

Seluruh prajurit muda yang baru saja menerima kelulusan sedang asyik berpesta pora untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Termasuk dengan Naruto yang malah sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa temannya akibat sikap kontroversialnya barusan.

**"**Lhoe shyerwiushh ghakk mhauuh mhaasyuk phhassyukhan myilithyyer Nhhar?" Tanya Chouji dengan kalimat yang gak jelas apa maksudnya karena mulutnya sedang terisi penuh oleh sop buntut tapir, ayam panggang tiren, es teler, sama terakhir telor burung onta.

"Gak. Sekali enggak ya enggak. Gue tetap kukuh mau jadi anggota pasukan pengintai yang keren, kece, cetar, membahana, terus..." Naruto bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Cengeng dan gampang mewek" Sambung Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Iya itu benar. Cengeng dan gampang me...kepala loe peyang?"

"Thhapyyi apphah lhoe gyaakk mhauh kayyha ghhueh yhang bhergabhyung khhe dhalyam phholyishi mhilityer?" Lanjut Chouji, masih ngomong sembari memasukan tumis kecoa, ceker jago, jeroan anoa, sama es toge ke dalam mulut rakusnya. Ini gendut menu makanannya lama-lama kaya suku bar-bar di pedalaman Afrika nih.

"Loe ngomong apa ngentut?" Sindir Naruto yang kebingungan dengan gaya bicara rekannya itu.

Setelah menelan serombongan makanan dan minuman sekaligus dengan satu kali telan *buset*, Chouji mengulangi pertanyannya. "Tapi apa loe gak mau kaya gue yang bergabung ke dalam polisi militer?" Dan setelah itu sebuah mangkok kecil berisi sayur rumput teki sukses dilahapnya sampai ludes.

"Cih, gak sudi gue bergabung sama geng pemalas dan lembek yang ngakunya jadi pelayan raja kaya gitu. Gue maunya ikut yang ekstrim, keren, maskulin, menantang adrenalin, dan gagah perkasa kaya pasukan pengintai gitu loh" Ucap Naruto bergaya sok-sokan.

"Paling-paling pas ketemu Titan ntar loe pipis sama terkentut-kentut" Seloroh seorang figuran yang bisa disebut dengan figuran 1.

"Ho'oh. Naruto itu gedhe omong doang" Kata figuran 2.

"Selain mesum Naruto itu juga mbokep, ngeres, maniak seks, hentai, dan porno" Figuran 3 sepertinya gak mudheng kalau semua kata yang ia sebutkan itu sama maknanya.

"Muka buruk rupanya yang kucel itu selalu bikin gue ingat sama kloset kotor di rumah gue" Sindir figuran 4.

Mendengar sindiran, ejekan, dan cacian juga gunjingan dari teman-temannya membuat hati keruh Naruto retak dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"HUWEEE HIKS HIKS HUWAAA" Naruto menangis laknat dan berlari kencang keluar dari ruangan.

"Dia memang pantas bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai" Sakura sweatdrop.

"Karena telah memenuhi persyaratan yaitu cengeng dan tukang mewek" Sasuke ikutan sweatdrop.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari Naruto yang mewek gak jelas gak tentu arah. Cukup mudah ditebak, bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu sedang nangis kaya bocah PAUD di anak tangga.

"Nar, loe gak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke menepuk pundak sohibnya itu dengan lirih.

"Hiks..hiks..huweee"

"Nar, tenang Nar. Ada gue dan Sakura disini" Hibur Sasuke walaupun aslinya tuh cowok pengin nempeleng pipi Naruto supaya gak berisik gara-gara mewek terus.

"Huwaaa..huwaaa"

Alis Sasuke Arlert berkedut-kedut karena mulai jengkel.

"Hiks..hiks..maaakkk"

"DIAAAMMM NAAPAAAAA!"

Tangis bombay Naruto langsung berhenti seketika setelah mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang nyaris bikin jantungnya ambrol.

Sasuke mengambil nafas pelan-pelan untuk menenangkan diri. "Santai aja Nar, gue juga berniat buat masuk ke dalam geng tukang mewek itu"

Naruto terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari sobatnya barusan. "Serius loe?" Hebohnya, sampai jigongnya pun mulai muncrat-muncrat.

"Serius lah. Dan kalau ngomong jangan ngeden gitu napa? Muka gue yang halusnya mirip bintang iklan sabun muka gini kan jadi tercemar oleh iler loe yang bisa bikin infeksi jerawat" Sasuke berusaha mati-matian membersihkan wajahnya dari cipratan liur Naruto yang konon dapat memunculkan jerawat, komedo, kutil, serta penyakit kulit lainnya.

"Tapi kenapa loe mau gabung sama pasukan pengintai Sas? Ahh, pasti loe gak tega kan ninggalin gue sendirian?" Naruto malah kepedean.

"Amsyong kalau itu alasan gue buat gabung. Loe mau nyemplung sumur apa comberan sekalian aja gue biarin kok" Celetuk bocah rambut ayam itu seenak udel.

"Anjrit!"

"Bukan itu alasannya. Gue bergabung supaya fic ini tetap bisa jalan. Kalau gak, mana bisa fic ini lanjut ke chapter berikutnya tanpa kehadiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Ya nggak sih?" Si Sasuke ini malah berusaha menunjukan kalau dirinya itu menjadi tokoh paling penting di fic ini.

"Halah, lagak loe pakai alasan segala. Gak usah sok penting gitu deh Sas. Lagian tokoh utama disini dan yang paling sering nongol itu ya GUE" Sahut Naruto dengan berusaha menekankan kata 'gue' di akhir kalimat.

"Gue juga ikut"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh serempak ke arah samping.

"L..loe juga positif Sak?" Sasuke terheran-heran.

Mendengar kata 'positif' membuat otak porno Naruto aktif dalam sekejap. "Hah? Hah? Positif Sak? Siapa yang jadi bapaknya? Siapa?"

BLETAK!

"Dasar otak selangkangan! Pikirannya cuma 'itu-itu' melulu. Ya bukan lah" Omel cewek pink itu setelah sebelumnya puas menjitak jidat Naruto.

"Maksudnya tuh positif ikut bergabung BEGO" Sasuke melakukan penekanan pada kata 'bego' agar seolah-olah si Naruto ini memang imbisil sejati.

"Be..beneran Sak?" Naruto ngusap-ngusap benjol segedhe onde-onde di jidat kusamnya.

"Hn"

"Makasih banget ya Sakura" Naruto tersenyum manis. *padahal yang ngelihat pengin muntah*

"Gue cuma gak mau kalau loe mati dan fic ini selesai dengan gajenya. Terus otomatis gue kan gak main lagi dan popularitas gue merosot tajam. Jadi ini sebenarnya cuma demi kepentingan gue Nar" Jelas Sakura.

"Setan alas!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya para masyarakat Konoha rela berdesak-desakan di depan pintu gerbang besar untuk sekedar menonton parade grup dagelan yang cengeng atau bisa disebut secara resminya pasukan pengintai.

"Itu mereka. Para prajurit pasukan pengintai"

"Lihat kan, lihat? Dari sini saja sudah kedengaran meweknya"

"Masa cuma luka-luka kecil sampai nangis gulung-gulung gitu ya?"

Segerombolan pasukan berlambang sayap patah di bagian punggung terlihat berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang kota. Di bagian paling depan ada seorang pria bermasker dan berambut perak yang sedang asyik membaca majalah bokep kesayangannya dengan menunggangi seekor sapi karena kudanya sedang terserang wabah ebola.

"Komandan Kakashi, jangan baca buku bokep terus!" Tegur seorang warga yang sudah muak melihat kelakuan pemimpin tertinggi dari grup dagelan cengeng itu.

Kakashi yang ditegur seakan tidak mempedulikan dan malah asyik cekikikan sendiri dan di maskernya sudah nampak bercak-bercak merah akibat mimisan.

"Lihat-lihat itu. Katanya dia adalah bagian terpenting di dalam pasukan pengintai. Kapten..."

Kamera fokus menyorot ke arah seorang pria berambut ngebob, hidung besar, gigi ngecling, dan selalu tampak bersemangat layaknya darah muda darahnya para remaja.

Naruto syok.

Sasuke cengo.

Sakura sweatdrop.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" Histeria massal yang mirip dengan tanda-tanda kiamat nomer sepuluh ini terjadi akibat ketidakpercayaan, rasa syok, terkejut, kaget milik semua orang yang ada disitu tentang sesosok manusia yang sedang duduk dan nyengir di atas seekor domba. Manusia yang benar-benar jauuuuhhh *bagai Anyer-Penarukan* dari kata pantas untuk memerankan tokoh Levi. Sungguh kontras 180 derajat!

"Haaiii. Selalu menantikan kehadiran gue yang enerjik ini ya? Heyahahaha" Tuh orang malah ketawa-tawa sambil mamerin giginya yang ngecling kaya habis dicuci pakai Sunlight. *no promosi*

'Bukan enerjik, tapi freak' Batin Naruto.

"Gai sama Levi kan sama-sama berakhiran 'i'. Jadi gak terlalu masalah kan? Tetap penuh semangat kan? Heyahahaha"

'Justru masalahnya baru dimulai bego' Batin Sasuke.

"Mendingan Gai sama Kakashi tukeran posisi deh menurutku" Gumam Sakura seakan memberi usulan.

Disaat histeria massal mulai berhenti, sesosok pria berambut dikuncir pendek dan bercodet di hidung berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Naruto dkk.

"Na..Naruto woy" Iruka berjalan goyang kanan goyang kiri sampai-sampai bikin orang yang ada di situ jengkel pengin nggebukin karena kesenggol.

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara. "Iruka?"

Iruka cengangas-cengenges sendiri padahal gak ada yang lucu. "Hehehe. Gue hik dengar loe sudah lulus dari pelatihan ya hik?"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto tak segan-segan untuk membusungkan dadanya seraya menepukan tangan keras berkali-kali ke daerah dada. "Jelas. Naruto gitu looohhh"

"Bagus-bagus" Si tukang mabok itu manggut-manggut. "Semoga hik loe bisa membasmi Titan-Titan itu hik supaya loe bisa masuk hik sorga, hehehehehe" Dan pergilah si Iruka begitu saja. Benar-benar datang tak dijemput pulang tak di antar layaknya Jelangkung.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya melebar. Nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. "Sasuke, Sakura"

Keduanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa sih yang nyebarin gosip kalau gue pengin mengalahkan Titan supaya masuk sorga? Bakalan gue rempong sampai modar kalau ketahuan orangnya"

* * *

"L..loe mau be..bergabung ke dalam pasukan pe..pengintai?" Naruto melongo lebar banget saat mengetahui fakta kalau Lee yang ada di depannya ini akan bersama-sama lagi dengan dirinya dalam satu tim.

Lee yang sebelumnya lagi sibuk membersihkan meriam tiba-tiba langsung menghadap ke belakang. "Yosh! Biar gue kesampaian ketemu guru Gai di fic ini lho. Gue udah semangaaattt banget pas loe ngomong kalau 'The Great Mighty Gai' kesayangan gue itu jadi kapten di pasukan pengintai. Dan gue..." Di skip aja soalnya kalau Lee udah nyerocos persis kereta api kelas ekonomi. Udah suaranya berisik, bau, gak ada putusnya lagi!

Naruto menepuk jidat panuannya. 'Ya Rab, gue harus bergaul sama makhluk freaky idioty kaya dia lagi di pasukan pengintai? Ketambahan ada si guru sableng itu lagi. Hadeuh nasib-nasib' Ratapnya dalam hati.

Loe malah lebih freaky idioty lagi Nar!

"Gue juga Nar" Ucap Chouji yang kebetulan juga ada disitu.

"Loe juga Ji?"

Chouji mengangguk sembari menjejalkan tiga sendok yang masing-masing berisi es doger, rujak cengcorang, sama nasi gila ke dalam mulutnya. "Ihywa dhong. Ghueh bhyerubhah phyikhiran"

'Tambah lagi ada siluman kuda nil yang calonnya akan menipiskan persediaan makanan di pasukan pengintai' Batin Naruto.

"Hey semuanya..."

Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata itu adalah Ten Ten.

"Gue...gue barusan nyolong ini dari gudang makanan di Konoha lho" Ujarnya sambil meletakan sebuah karung dedak berukuran besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan baik itu layak makan atau kadaluwarsa maupun halal, haram, dan setengah haram.

"Busseettt! Jangan gila loe Ten. Kalau Sasha di anime aslinya cuma nyolong beberapa potong daging doang. Nah loe?" Naruto menunjuk satu per satu jenis-jenis makanan yang mulai dikeluarkan oleh Ten Ten dari dalam karung dedaknya.

"Ada semur jengkol mambo jambo sama pete urap pahit manis asam asin?" Chouji segera berlari menuju ke arah makanan yang merupakan favoritnya. *info : makanan dan minuman apapun merupakan favorit Chouji Wagner*

"Makan dan makaaann terus pikiran kalian ini. Gimana mau maju?" Kata Naruto sok bijak banget. Padahal sendirinya lagi sibuk memilih berbagai macam makanan yang masih ada di dalam karung dedak.

Tapi sebelum tuh bocah kumisan berhasil memilih makanan yang ia sukai, tiba-tiba saja...

JEEGGEEERRR!

Sebuah kilatan petir berwarna kuning keemasan tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan tembok tempat mereka berjaga. Dari kilatan itu pun menghasilkan asap tebal berbau kurang sedap nan perih di mata.

"Sorry gue kentut. Kentut disini gak suruh bayar kan?"

Asap tebal yang sepertinya itu adalah kentut raksasa mulai menipis dan samar-samar mulai terlihat sesosok Titan bercadar khas onta Arab dengan mata hijau yang menjijikan serta sulur-sulur di tubuhnya yang semakin menguatkan kesan keangkeran sosok tersebut.

"Ka..Ka..Ka" Naruto megap-megap karena saking syoknya. "Ka..KAKUUSSS?"

"Buset dah. Nama gue yang fasih diucap dan enak didengar jangan disamakan sama tempat orang buang hajat napa?" Protes sosok yang aslinya bernama Kakuzu itu alias yang jadi Colossal Titan. Tapi karena ukurannya yang segedhe beruang kutub di planet Jupiter, omongannya barusan sukses membuat Naruto dkk terhempas akibat angin kencang nan berbau semerbak laknat yang berasal dari mulutnya.

WUUSSHHH!

Para prajurit muda yang baru saja lulus langsung terhempas ke belakang tembok dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Tetap semangat masa mudaaa! Guru Gaaaaiiiiii!" Teriak Lee super ngotot sebelum akhirnya kepala batoknya kejedot cerobong asap rumah warga dan pingsanlah dia. Untung saja gak sampai mampus.

"Semur jengkol mambo jambo sama pete urap pahit manis asam asin milik guueeeee" Teriak Chouji saat mengetahui dua bidadari cantiknya *makanan* terbang tak tentu arah menjauhinya.

"Nyam..nyam..nyam..aargghhh" Ten Ten malah sempat-sempatnya makan dan bersendawa disaat ia terjun bebas ke bawah.

Para figuran-figuran lainnya pun nasibnya gak jauh beda. Ada yang kecantol paku, kejedot genteng, nyemplung kolam, sampai menjatuhi orang yang lagi joging.

Ini cuma perasaan author atau mereka yang benar-benar goblok gak mempergunakan alat manuver 3Dnya ya?

Tinggalah Naruto sendirian di atas tembok karena kebetulan bajunya kesangkut meriam jadinya gak ikut terbang bebas kaya kawan-kawannya. Ditatapnya muka abstrak Kakuzu dengan gagah berani walaupun aslinya takutnya setengah mati karena dengan sekali pites bisa mejret tubuh cekingnya. Di hajar pakai rasen-shuriken kalau boleh pun kayaknya gak mempan.

"Mau apa loe Kuz?" Tanya Naruto sok gagah. Padahal sudah mulai kencing di celana. Untung gak sampai cepirit segala.

"Gue?" Balas Kakuzu dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Naruto menodongkan senjatanya yang hanya berupa golok tukang jagal ke arah Kakuzu karena terbatasnya dana anggaran. "Loe mau menghancurkan kota kan? Loe mau cari ribut sama kita-kita orang kan?" Bentak Naruto.

"Cari ribut?" Kakuzu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke tengah-tengah tubuh. "Gue cuma mau numpang pipis di tembok kok. Biar gratis"

GUBRAKKK!

* * *

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau gak lucu blas.**

**O ya, cerita ini alurnya 90% persis dengan cerita SnK lho. Cuma dirubah sedikit dan dibuat parodi. Jadi bagi yang belum pernah nonton SnK pasti rada bingung dengan jalan cerita ini.**

**Dan terakhir, apakah ada yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik buat cerita ini? Terima kasih kalau ada yang mau. Tapi saran dan kritik. Bukan flame lho ya, hohoho.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 5!**


End file.
